


L'ENLÈVEMENT D'ADÈLE LANDSBURY

by LadySybille



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, Kidnapping, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson partaient enquêter en plein hiver sur une petite fille disparue. Les deux hommes ont vieilli, la campagne est glacée. Triste ambiance.





	1. OÙ L'ON PARLE D'UNE PETITE FILLE PERDUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un appel à l'aide et le détective si impassible cède. Watson a trop bon coeur... Qu'en est-il de Sherlock Holmes ?

L’HIVER dans toute sa splendeur régnait sur Londres. Un hiver assez long, il faisait froid et le soleil ne parvenait pas à traverser le ciel brumeux. Cela durait depuis plusieurs mois et ne semblait pas devoir s’arrêter un jour.

Au moment où se passait cette aventure, j’habitais de nouveau avec mon vieil ami depuis de nombreuses années, j’étais veuf et me satisfaisais comme je pouvais de mon retour à une vie de célibataire original. Seuls les souvenirs me restaient de ma chère épouse, et la compagnie du grand détective me permettait de ne pas trop penser au passé. Mais ce jour-là était déprimant. Je regardais la rue par la fenêtre. La neige avait étendu son fin linceul blanc dans Baker Street et les rares fiacres qui passaient devaient lutter véritablement pour pouvoir parcourir la rue. A cela s’ajoutait un brouillard incroyablement épais, flottant devant le 221 b, nous empêchant d’apercevoir seulement les briques jaunes de la maison d’en face.

Un silence profond stagnait dans notre salon mais quelque chose flottait dans l’air, comme une tension palpable. Les derniers fragments de notre dispute du matin sans nul doute. Je mourais d’envie d’adresser une dernière supplique à mon camarade et de relancer la discussion, avec tous les risques que cela comporte, mais je n’osais pas le déranger.

Sherlock Holmes était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, les genoux serrés, la babouche à tabac à portée de la main, une tasse de thé posée en équilibre sur l’accoudoir au risque de se brûler et un livre ouvert sur les cuisses. Le visage renfrogné, il fumait son tabac noir fortement odorant et s’enveloppait de fumée, imperméable à toute conversation. Il lisait avec application tandis que le feu déclinait dans la cheminée. Me forçant à me calmer, je revins m’asseoir en face du détective et tentai de m’intéresser aux nouveautés médicales que développait _le Lancet_.

Depuis environ deux bonnes heures, nous n’avions pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche et seuls le bruit de nos pages tournées et du bois craquant dans la cheminée brisaient le silence de notre appartement. Je sentais l’exaspération de mon compagnon sensiblement monter au cours des minutes qui filaient. La nuit n’allait pas tarder à tomber et l’heure du repas était largement passée, sans que nous ne daignions prendre quelque chose. Soudain, Holmes ferma son livre d’un coup sec qui me fit sursauter.

« Non, Watson. N’insistez pas !

\- Mais Holmes. Je n’ai rien dis pour… risquai-je.

\- Toute votre attitude dément vos propos. Vous soupirez, marchez, m’observez sans cesse mais comprenez-moi bien ! Il en est hors de question. Cessez donc de m’importuner avec cette histoire. »

Ses yeux brillaient de colère en se posant sur moi. A mon tour, je me piquai au jeu.

« Holmes, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Le colonel Landsbury a besoin de vous, vous DEVEZ y aller.

\- C’est définitivement NON. »

Le ton montait entre nous et je ne voyais pas comment calmer mon compagnon, ni comment le faire changer d’avis. Holmes avait parfois de ces caprices incompréhensibles qu’il était difficile de contrer. Le silence retomba dans le salon, encore plus profond, plus hostile. Incapable de m’apaiser dorénavant, je me mis à faire les cent pas, Holmes feignant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Le visage inquiet de madame Hudson apparut dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, nos cris avaient du l’alerter.

« Que se passe-t-il Mme Hudson ? s’écria Holmes, sans aménité.

\- Il y a un message pour vous, M. Holmes, répondit notre logeuse d’une voix blanche.

\- D’où vient-il ?

\- De Norwich. »

Holmes poussa un éclat de rire nerveux et reprit sa lecture. Je m’approchai de Mme Hudson, anxieuse, et m’emparai de la lettre avec un sourire rassurant. Elle me remercia et prit la fuite.

« Vous n’êtes pas très sympathique avec cette pauvre Mme Hudson. »

Le détective ne daigna même pas me répondre et tourna une page de son livre. Haussant les épaules ostensiblement, j’ouvris la lettre. J’en connaissais déjà le contenu pour en avoir déjà lu une le matin et une autre la journée précédente.

_« Cher monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

 

_Je me permets de vous écrire à nouveau pour insister et vous demander votre aide. Je sais que vous avez peu de temps libre, M. Holmes, mais j’ai besoin de vous. Comme vous devez le savoir, ma fille Adèle a été enlevée samedi. Je commence à douter de la revoir un jour. La police du Comté parle déjà de classer l’affaire. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à croire morte ma petite fille avant d’avoir tout tenté. Vous êtes ma dernière chance de la revoir en vie. Un de mes meilleurs amis, Sir Robert Noberton, m’a affirmé que vous étiez un homme en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Je vous en prie, venez le plus tôt possible à Norwich et retrouvez mon Adèle._

_Meilleures salutations,_

 

_Colonel Charles Landsbury »_

 

« Voilà une des lettres les plus pitoyables que nous ayons reçue Holmes, tentai-je. Le pauvre colonel a vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

Le silence de Holmes se poursuivit, plus maussade que jamais.

« Une jolie petite enfant que cette Adèle. Le colonel a joint sa photographie cette fois-ci. »

Et je m’approchai de Holmes pour déposer sur son livre ouvert la photographie. Le détective fut bien obligé de la regarder. Une petite enfant souriait au photographe, des rubans dans les cheveux.

« En effet, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque.

\- Le pauvre colonel a bien du malheur. Veuf depuis seulement cinq ans, voilà son seul enfant enlevé. Une petite fille de neuf ans. On ne parle plus que de cela dans les journaux, essayai-je, pressant.

\- Et dans mon courrier, fit Holmes amèrement.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas votre entêtement. Pourquoi ne pas accepter de l’aider ? »

Holmes se déplia et se redressa, faisant quelques pas dans le salon.

« Parce que je ne serais d’aucune utilité. La fillette est morte depuis presque une semaine.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

\- Très bien Watson, soupira-t-il. Je vais vous expliquer comment je vois cette affaire, peut-être après daignerez-vous enfin me laisser en paix. Le colonel ne s’est marié qu’une fois. Sa femme est morte lorsque Adèle n’avait que quatre ans. Aujourd’hui la fillette en a neuf et vient d’être enlevée. Le colonel n’a qu’une fille, vous l’avez dit. Il est désespéré de ne pas avoir encore reçu de demandes de rançon. Or il est riche…

\- La petite a été enlevée samedi Holmes.

\- Oui. Et nous sommes vendredi passé. Comprenez-vous maintenant ? »

Le détective se leva pour se mettre à fouiller le désordre qui régnait sur le plancher de notre salon. Il revint s’asseoir en face de moi, un tas de journaux dans les bras. Il les étala sur ses genoux et entreprit la tâche de les éplucher consciencieusement.

« La petite a disparu samedi et nous sommes vendredi, répéta-t-il. Je n’ai reçu la première lettre qu’hier matin. Bien trop tard pour retrouver une fillette de neuf ans perdue dans la nature. Je vois mal comment je pourrais aider ce pauvre homme. Je préfère ne pas commencer une enquête en étant pertinemment certain de l’issue finale.

\- Je comprends, vous pensez réellement que vous n’avez aucune chance de retrouver cette petite ?

\- Pas la moindre, avoua le détective d’un air sombre.

\- Mais vous pourriez au moins retrouver ses ravisseurs. Venger la petite ! »

Je m’échauffai devant l’apathie de Holmes.

« Cela ne servira pas à rendre Adèle à la vie.

\- Bien entendu, mais cela permettra à ce malheureux colonel Landsbury de faire son deuil.

\- Faire son deuil ? Il acceptera l’inacceptable. »

L’insensibilité de Holmes, son manque d’expérience en matière de sentiments humains le rendaient encore plus flegmatique que d’habitude. Je tentai une dernière attaque.

« Non, le colonel n’acceptera pas. Je vous promets ce que vous voulez qu’il n’accepte jamais la vérité tant qu’on ne le lui aura pas démontrée.

\- Dans ce cas, il veut seulement la preuve de la mort de sa fille ?

\- Oui. Etes-vous capable de la lui donner ? »

Holmes ne répondit pas, il avait conservé la photographie d’Adèle dans ses mains et en contemplait le fin visage.

« Vous avez gagné Watson, souffla-t-il. Le colonel est un fin renard, m’envoyer la photographie de sa fille était plus habile que tous ses discours larmoyants. »

Je ne montrai rien de ma joie et m’assis dans mon fauteuil ; au tour de Holmes de faire les cent pas en silence.

« Sir Robert Noberton ne m’est pas un nom inconnu, lançai-je pour renouer la conversation.

\- Sir Robert est un ancien client, il nous avait apporté l’intéressante affaire de Shoscombe Old Place. Par contre, je ne connais pas très bien la biographie du colonel Landsbury. Voyons le dossier L. »

Holmes s’empara d’une chemise cartonnée volumineuse et poussiéreuse, puis il se mit à lire à haute voix.

_« Landsbury Charles : né le 23 avril 1843 à Londres. Son père est Sir Henry Landsbury, officier de l’armée anglaise, et sa mère est Mary Jane Winslow, fille du grossiste en fruits et légumes James Winslow. »_

« Quelle mésalliance ! ne pus-je m’empêcher de crier.

\- Oui, mais quelle fortune que celle de James Winslow ! Il est facile de comprendre pourquoi l’officier Landsbury a accepté de déroger à la règle pour épouser une fille de la bourgeoisie d’affaire. »

_« Etudes très brillantes dans la colonie des Indes. Charles Landsbury est entré dans l’armée des Indes à l’âge de 20 ans. Promu colonel pour ses faits d’armes lors de la guerre d’Afghanistan. Charles Landsbury prit sa retraite pour s’installer à Norwich en 1891. »_

« Succinct, jeta le détective en refermant le dossier. A nous de compléter les manques, sourit Holmes. Le _Daily Telegraph_ a retracé lundi dernier la vie privée de notre client. Le colonel a épousé Hélène Morton en 1892. Elle est morte dix ans plus tard d’une maladie pulmonaire, si j’en crois les journaux.

\- Et maintenant sa fille enlevée. Voilà une suite de malheurs qui ont du rendre le colonel aigri !

\- Dans de telles circonstances, il devait être très attaché à sa fille. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Holmes se tut. Il baissa les yeux sur le feu qui déclinait.

« Mais cela ne change rien au fait que l’affaire est mal engagée. Nous ne retrouverons jamais la fillette.

\- Peut-être…

\- Landsbury est un homme riche et qui plus est, il est seul. Je le répète ! Il ne lui reste que sa fille. Vu le ton de sa lettre, il la chérit plus que tout. Comment se fait-il qu’une rançon n’ait pas déjà été demandée ?

\- Les malfaiteurs ont peut-être préféré se faire oublier quelque temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la police… »

Holmes haussa les épaules avec mépris.

« Quels soupçons ? La police ne sait rien et n’a aucun indice. Les ravisseurs ont le champ libre. Non, je ne vois qu’une seule explication à cette absence de rançon.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Adèle est morte. Ils ne l’ont peut-être pas tuée volontairement, mais elle est morte. Ce qui n’est pas étonnant vu le froid glacial qui règne sur l’Angleterre ces temps-ci. La petite n’a pas du supporter les rigueurs de sa séquestration.

\- Vous m’épouvantez Holmes.

\- Ou alors elle a été assassinée, continua-t-il froidement. Mais dans ce cas, le mobile m’échappe... »

Holmes s’assit dans son fauteuil, les bras enserrant ses genoux, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

« Holmes, vous m’avez toujours affirmé qu’un maçon avait besoin d’argile pour construire des briques.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Watson ?

\- Que vous n’arriverez à rien maintenant. Reposez-vous ! Il est déjà tard. »

Il eut un petit sourire tandis que je me levai pour rejoindre ma chambre.

« Oui, et demain à huit heures très précises, nous prendrons le train en direction de Norwich, continuai-je. Si vous le désirez, bien entendu…

\- Vous m’avez littéralement forcé la main, mon cher Watson, et maintenant vous osez me demander si je désire partir. Ai-je réellement le choix ?

\- Non, je le crains, reconnus-je en souriant. »

 

Au matin, je retrouvai Holmes dans la même position, l’air plus renfrogné que jamais. Je ne pus rien tirer de lui si ce n’est quelques grognements indistincts. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner seul, tandis que mon compagnon se préparait dans sa chambre. A tout hasard, je pris ma vieille mallette de médecin avec moi.

Son silence s’éternisa jusqu'à ce que notre train arrive en gare de Norwich. Aussitôt descendus sur le quai, un homme accourut vers nous, une casquette à la main. Le type même du cocher de province.

« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ? »

Holmes hocha la tête affirmativement, il me présenta selon l’usage habituel mais l’homme ne s’intéressa pas à ma modeste personne.

« Je vous attendais avec impatience, s’écria le cocher, d’un air soulagé.

\- Le colonel était tellement certain de notre arrivée ? demanda le détective avec surprise.

\- Lui non, mais Mlle Parker l’était, elle. Comme toujours c’est elle qui a donné les ordres et c’est elle qui m’a envoyé vous chercher. Le colonel n’a fait qu’obéir. »

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous jeter un regard étonné. Si cette Mlle Parker savait toute la persuasion qu’il m’avait fallu pour convaincre Holmes, elle n’aurait jamais été si sûre de notre venue. Je repris le fil des questions tandis que notre homme s’empressait autour de nos malles.

« Mlle Parker ?

\- C’est la gouvernante de mademoiselle Adèle. Enfin c’était.

\- Des nouvelles ? m’enquis-je avec inquiétude.

\- De la petite ? Pas la moindre. Mais l’inspecteur Stanley est venu hier et…

\- Il a décidé d’arrêter les recherches, continua Holmes tranquillement.

\- Hé bien, oui, M. Holmes. Il a dit qu’une gosse de cet âge n’avait aucune chance de s’en sortir par ce fichu temps.

\- Il a dit cela ? demanda le détective, d’une voix où transparaissait la surprise.

\- Oui, monsieur. Et ma foi, je dois avouer que je crois bien qu’il a raison. Mais le colonel ne veut pas l’accepter.

\- D’où ma présence ici, sourit Holmes.»

Le cocher acquiesça et nous pûmes monter dans une jolie voiture anglaise très bien entretenue attelée à deux superbes cobs alezans. Nous traversâmes la ville puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans des paysages enneigés. La campagne était magnifique mais glaciale et je n’imaginais pas en effet une enfant de neuf ans errant seule dans un tel désert. Nous traversâmes même une sombre forêt enneigée.

« Il y a des fermes à l’horizon ?

\- Oui docteur. La ferme des Arlington est à moins d’une lieue de _Cruceycroft_ , le manoir du colonel. Ce sont des voisins qui viennent régulièrement à _Cruceycroft_.

\- Et à part les Arlington ?

\- Il y a les Winsterney, mais leur manoir est un peu plus loin. Enfin la demeure du vieux Comte Henri de Questignac.

\- Un Français ? demanda Holmes, assez étonné.

\- Oui, un descendant d’émigré de la Révolution. Assez sauvage. Vaut mieux éviter de se retrouver sur sa route, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Le cocher du colonel était décidément un homme bavard. Il continua la conversation sur les cancans de la région tandis que Holmes laissait errer son regard sur les champs blancs de neige. Je feignai de suivre les propos de notre conducteur mais c’est avec un réel soulagement que je vis apparaître les murs grisâtres de la demeure du colonel.

 

La maison était modeste mais bien entretenue, comme la voiture. Les murs étaient assez anciens mais les fissures avaient été rebouchées, la restauration des toits d’ardoise avait du être assez onéreuse, mais tout cela laissait présager que le maître des lieux s’intéressait au bien-être de ses gens.

Nous mîmes pied à terre dans la cour pavée, pas fâchés de nous retrouver enfin sur la terre ferme. Aussitôt arrivés, une femme apparut sur le perron du manoir. Une très belle femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds lumineux et de remarquables yeux bleus, une robe simple de couleur brune enveloppait ses formes délicates.

« Vous voici enfin, sourit-elle.

\- Vous devez être mademoiselle Jane Parker, la gouvernante d’Adèle, s’écria Holmes.

\- Oui. Je vois que Robert a encore eu la langue bien pendue. C’est un incorrigible bavard mais il fait remarquablement bien son travail. Le colonel vous attend dans le salon. Il va sans dire que vous êtes invités à loger au manoir le temps que durera votre enquête. Et maintenant messieurs, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et nous entrâmes dans la maison. A ma grande surprise, la vieille demeure aux vénérables murs de pierre n’était pas humide. Il faisait doux dans les pièces, la décoration était de bon goût. Le maître des lieux décidément était un homme raffiné.

Robert déposa nos malles dans l’entrée et retourna se charger des chevaux ; une jeune servante s’empara de nos manteaux puis nous entrâmes dans le salon. Un homme se tenait seul dans la pièce. Il avait la soixantaine passée et se tenait assis dans un large fauteuil, le visage tourné vers le foyer d’une cheminée où brûlait un feu d’enfer. Il s’abîmait dans la contemplation des flammes sans prendre garde au reste. Il ne nous avait même pas entendu arriver. Mlle Parker, tout doucement, s’approcha du colonel et lui toucha l’épaule. Il sursauta et lui jeta un regard effrayé.

« Des nouvelles d’Adèle ?

\- Non. Mais les messieurs de Londres sont arrivés. Voici MM. Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson. »

Le colonel se leva prestement et accourut à notre rencontre, un fol espoir étincelait sur son visage.

« M. Holmes, vous êtes enfin venu. Je ne vis plus depuis la disparition d’Adèle. La police du Comté, l’inspecteur Stanley, et maintenant mes domestiques, tous sont persuadés que ma fille est morte. Mais je ne peux pas le croire sans preuve irréfutable. Apportez-les moi M. Holmes, et je serais votre débiteur à jamais. Je sens que si je continue à vivre dans cette attente, je vais devenir fou. »

Et en effet le regard du colonel laissait présager une issue fatale à son esprit. Le visage de Landsbury était d’une pâleur extrême, ses joues creuses et ses yeux rougis m’inquiétaient au-delà de tout, en tant que médecin. Soudain Landsbury se cacha le visage dans ses mains et doucement se mit à  pleurer comme un enfant, sans honte, sans retenue. Holmes, d’un coup de tête significatif, me fit fermer la porte du salon où nous étions. Le colonel réprimait de violents sanglots. J’étais ému devant ce chagrin de père.

« Colonel, asseyez-vous, intima doucement Holmes. Mon ami est médecin, il va vous donner un tranquillisant. Il faut vous reprendre. »

Le détective posa sa main sur l’épaule du colonel et le reconduisit jusqu’à son fauteuil. La jeune femme apparut, un verre d’alcool à la main, une sourde inquiétude marquait son visage. Holmes s’empara du verre et le mit de force entre les mains de Landsbury qui le vida d’une seule gorgée.

« Vous comprenez, murmurait le colonel d’une voix altérée. C’est ma fille, c’est toute ma vie. Je suis prêt à donner tout ce que j’ai. Pourquoi ne me demandent-ils rien ?

\- Du calme, reprit Holmes penché sur le colonel, la main toujours sur l’épaule du malheureux. »

J’exécutai l’ordre de Holmes et administrai un peu de laudanum au colonel. Cela allait détendre ses nerfs, et c’est tout ce que j’espérai vu son état lamentable. Mais le mélange alcool-drogue n’était pas pour me plaire.

« Je comprends colonel, continua Holmes d’une voix apaisante. Je comprends mais je ne peux rien faire sans faits. J’ai besoin de votre concours. Calmez-vous et racontez-moi toute l’affaire ! »

Landsbury leva son visage blême sur Holmes.

« Vous avez raison. Vous allez la retrouver, n’est-ce pas ? »

Holmes eut une petite grimace mais ne répondit rien. Il se redressa et s’empara d’un fauteuil pour s’installer face au colonel. J’imitai mon ami tandis que mademoiselle Parker venait se placer debout derrière le fauteuil de Landsbury.

« Parlez-nous de la journée de sa disparition.

\- Ce jour-là est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Le matin, j’étais parti régler des affaires dans le petit village voisin de Great Yarmouth. Je voulais en profiter pour me charger d’une commission d’Adèle. C’est une petite capricieuse et je suis un père plutôt dorloteur. Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne chose mais j’ai l’habitude de gâter mon Adèle. Je voulais lui trouver un petit poney car ma fille s’est mise en tête de commencer l’équitation avec Jane. Je passai une grande partie de la journée à chercher l’oiseau rare et suis rentré en fin d’après-midi. Je le montrai immédiatement à Adèle qui en fut enchantée. »

A ces mots, le colonel eut un violent soubresaut mais dans un extraordinaire effort de volonté, il se reprit et s’épongea le front de ses mains moites.

« Adèle passa la soirée à parler de l’animal, reprit Landsbury. Elle alla se coucher vers vingt heures en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit. C’est Jane qui l’a emmenée se coucher, comme tous les soirs. Ce n’est que le lendemain, vers huit heures, que nous nous rendîmes compte de la disparition d’Adèle. Sa chambre était restée dans le même état, seule une fenêtre ouverte nous laissa présager du pire. Personne n’avait rien entendu, rien vu. La police arriva bientôt sur les lieux. Les journalistes n’apparurent que quelques jours après le drame. »

Le colonel murmura ces derniers mots sur un ton amer. Il reprit ensuite plus sereinement.

« Mais l’inspecteur Stanley ne découvrit aucune piste. La seule chose que la police découvrit c’est que les ravisseurs ont utilisé ma propre échelle pour commettre leur forfait. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il parla d’arrêter les recherches que j’ai décidé de faire appel à vous pour retrouver ma petite fille.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir contacté avant ?

\- La police était tellement sûre d’elle, l’inspecteur Stanley m’a affirmé que les ravisseurs allaient déposer une rançon et que j’allais retrouver ma fille si je la payais. C’est ainsi qu’ils agissent aux Etats-Unis paraît-il. J’attends toujours la demande de rançon. C’est Jane et mon vieil ami Sir Robert Noberton qui m’ont conseillé de faire appel à vous.

\- Depuis quand Mlle Parker se chargeait-elle d’Adèle ?

\- Cela fait cinq ans que Jane est à mon service.

\- Donc vous avez confiance en Mlle Parker ? »

Holmes avait demandé cela tranquillement, sans prendre garde aux sentiments des gens présents dans la pièce. Je vis la main de Mlle Parker se crisper sur le dossier du fauteuil du colonel, celui-ci se réveilla un instant, les yeux brillants.

« Bien entendu M. Holmes. J’ai confiance dans l’ensemble de mes gens.

\- Parfait, puis-je voir la chambre de votre fille ? »

La jeune femme, assez sèchement, nous répondit par l’affirmative et elle nous accompagna jusqu’à la chambre d’Adèle. Le colonel, trop affaibli par ses nuits de veille, resta assis dans son fauteuil, nous laissant aux bons soins de la gouvernante.

Nous suivîmes Mlle Parker jusque dans une chambre d’enfant remplie de jouets, des petits chevaux de bois bariolés côtoyaient des poupées de porcelaine délicate. Les murs étaient recouverts de petits cadres dorés où des silhouettes de soie colorée jouaient des scènes champêtres. Le lit était défait, l’édredon avait été repoussé et le coussin déplacé. Il y avait une cheminée imposante contre un mur, divers bibelots étaient posés sur son manteau. Holmes entra dans la pièce et fit quelques pas sur l’épais tapis. D’un geste, il nous intima de rester à la porte.

« Cette chambre a-t-elle été nettoyée depuis le drame ?

\- Non, c’était un ordre de l’inspecteur Stanley. »

Holmes entreprit la recherche des indices, armé de sa loupe. Sous les yeux ronds de Mlle Parker, le détective se mit à faire les cent pas, se mettre à quatre pattes, examiner le lit, ouvrir la fenêtre et sauter sur le rebord malgré l’hiver et le vent glacé.

« En effet, quelqu’un a utilisé une échelle. L’inspecteur Stanley a vu juste. »

Holmes se tenait dangereusement accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et en examinait le montant. Ma compagne ne cessait de regarder la méthode du détective avec surprise. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

« C’est étonnant mais c’est sa façon d’agir.

\- Et cela marche ?

\- S’il y a des indices dans cette chambre, Holmes les trouvera. »

Et Holmes chercha durant de longues minutes. Il fouilla même le foyer de la cheminée. Enfin la fenêtre fut refermée, la loupe disparut dans une poche et le détective revint vers nous, les joues rougies par le froid hivernal.

« Adèle préfère la camomille ou les fleurs d’oranger ? »

Un instant décontenancée, la gouvernante se reprit.

«  Les fleurs d’oranger. Pourquoi ? »

Holmes eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers le lit.

« Elle a renversé une partie de sa tisane sur son coussin. On en voit encore la trace jaunie, mais l’odeur a depuis longtemps disparu. En boit-elle tous les soirs ?

\- Oui. Elle aime beaucoup la tisane avant de dormir.

\- Qui la prépare ? »

Le sourire attendri qui était apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'évanouit à cette question.

« Notre cuisinière, Emmy, mais elle est au service du colonel depuis des années.

\- Je souhaiterais la rencontrer, je vous prie. »

Holmes fixa de ses yeux inquisiteurs la gouvernante qui se troubla et nous conduisit jusqu’à la cuisine. Là, à la demande de mon compagnon, elle nous laissa seuls.

« Vous n’êtes pas très sympathique avec cette malheureuse.

\- Avez-vous remarqué, Watson, à quel point elle ne nous aide pas beaucoup ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Holmes eut un petit sourire amusé en frappant à la porte de la cuisine mais il ne me répondit pas.

 

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce assez illuminée, propre et soigneusement rangée. Une odeur de gâteau, très agréable, flottait dans l’air ambiant. Une dame âgée de quatre-vingt ans environ était occupée à préparer des biscuits. L’heure du thé ne devait pas être si loin. Une porte se trouvait au fond de la pièce donnant sans nul doute dans le jardin, ce qui devait être plus pratique pour travailler dans le potager. La cuisinière se retourna vers nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Que désirez-vous messieurs ?

\- Voilà une odeur agréable qui met en appétit. Compliments madame ! »

Surprise par notre intrusion, flattée par les propos de Holmes, la cuisinière ne savait comment réagir. Finalement, elle nous fit asseoir et servit quelques-uns des biscuits qui étaient encore chauds.

« Puisque vous semblez apprécier les friandises messieurs, servez-vous ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

\- Je m’appelle Sherlock Holmes et voici mon ami, le docteur Watson.

\- Ha ! Vous êtes les détectives de Londres. Mlle Parker nous a parlé de vous, vous allez retrouver Adèle ?

\- Décidément Mlle Parker a foi en nous, sourit Holmes.

\- C’est une brave petite personne. Elle fait admirablement bien son travail.

\- Elle est gentille avec Adèle ?

\- Pas seulement avec Adèle. Elle est gentille avec tout le monde et tout le monde l’aime beaucoup…sauf peut-être Robert. Mais pour que Robert aime quelqu’un, il faudrait un miracle ! »

La sympathique cuisinière se mit à rire.

« Mais je bavarde, je bavarde et vous avez peut-être des questions à me poser ? La police m’a déjà interrogée, vous savez, mais je n’ai rien entendu la nuit de l’enlèvement. Je dors à l’étage et ma chambre donne sur l’autre côté. En plus je suis un peu sourde. Il faudrait une sonnette stridente pour me réveiller lorsque je dors. »

Elle sourit à sa propre remarque et attendit patiemment nos questions.

« Je ne m’intéresse qu’à vos gâteaux et à vos tisanes, madame.

\- Mes tisanes ?

\- Vos biscuits sont réellement excellents, fit Holmes après en avoir mangé un du bout des lèvres. Adèle devait en être friande.

\- Pour sûr, la petite les adorait, sourit la vieille dame avec tendresse. Elle venait me voir en douce pour en avoir, elle n’avait pas le droit de manger de sucreries entre les repas. Le colonel était intransigeant.

\- Elle en mangeait le soir aussi ? Avec sa tisane ?

\- Non, le colonel n’aurait jamais toléré une telle chose. Elle buvait sa tisane et devait dormir ensuite.

\- Qui la lui apportait ?

\- Mlle Parker. C’est elle qui se chargeait de faire dire ses prières à la petite et ensuite Adèle devait boire sa tasse. C’est une habitude que lui avait donnée sa mère.

\- Qui préparait la tisane ?

\- Je m’en chargeais. Puis Mlle Parker prenait le plateau et le montait dans la chambre d’Adèle. Parfois c’était la bonne, Mary-Ann, qui montait le plateau.

\- La nuit de l’enlèvement d’Adèle, qui s’est chargé du plateau ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois bien que c’était Mlle Parker… Il faudra le lui demander…

\- Je vous remercie de tous vos renseignements, madame, et de vos gâteaux. Une dernière question, si cela ne vous dérange pas, quelles plantes composaient la tisane d’Adèle la nuit de sa disparition ?

\- C’est assez ancien. Je ne suis pas sûre de moi… Je pense qu’il s’agissait d’une tisane avec des fleurs d’oranger et de la menthe. C’était sa préférée…

\- Merci. »

Holmes salua la cuisinière et nous sortîmes.

« Une tisane très parfumée…murmura Holmes. Fleurs d’oranger et menthe, avec beaucoup de goût et de sucre naturellement.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- La petite a été droguée avant d’être enlevée.

\- Comment pouvez-vous croire cela ?

\- Une enfant de neuf ans, une échelle, le froid glacial, aucun témoin. La petite ne s’est pas débattue, elle n’a opposé aucune résistance. Elle était donc inconsciente. La drogue a été mise dans sa tisane, ils ont donc un complice dans la place. L’affaire est peut-être plus compliquée que prévue.

\- Mlle Parker ne nous a pas dit qu’elle avait apporté la tisane à Adèle.

\- N’est-ce pas ?

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait enlever Adèle. Cela n’a aucun sens.

\- En effet. Aucun. Et pourtant… »

En descendant l’escalier, Holmes m’abandonna quelques minutes pour parler avec la servante. Il revint vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il murmura en souriant :

«  _Rêves d’enfant, voix de la neige,_

_Et vous, murs où la nuit_

_Tournait avec mon jeune ennui…_  Paul-Jean Toulet a bien compris les enfants. »

Et sans m’expliquer davantage la signification de ses propos sibyllins, Holmes sortit de la maison. Nous trouvâmes Robert sortant un cheval de l’écurie. Une belle bête, noire de jais et aux puissants jarrets, assez nerveuse. Je dus tenir le cheval tandis que le cocher l’attelait à la voiture. J’observai la manœuvre avec inquiétude, tandis que Holmes posait quelques questions au cocher. J’étais trop loin pour comprendre leurs propos. Enfin nous pûmes partir.

« M. Robert. Que pensez-vous de Mlle Parker ?

\- J’ai rien à dire sur ce sujet.

\- Elle nous a affirmé que vous faisiez bien votre travail mais que vous étiez très bavard.

\- De quoi elle se mêle ? Elle n’est que gouvernante et je suis employée dans cette maison depuis l’époque du père de monsieur.

\- Vous ne l’aimez pas ?

\- Elle fait son travail, moi le mien. Serviteur. »

La discussion fut close et Robert le bavard bouda tout le long du voyage, à mon grand soulagement.

 

Nous avions quitté _Cruceycroft_ pour la ville, Holmes souhaitait rencontrer l’inspecteur Stanley et lui signifier sa prise en main de cette triste affaire. Nous le découvrîmes dans son bureau en train de compulser les journaux du jour. Un petit inspecteur à la mine chafouine qui ne fut pas sans me rappeler l’inspecteur principal de Scotland Yard, Lestrade. L’arrivée du grand détective de la capitale n’était pas pour lui plaire et il se chargea bien de nous le faire comprendre.

« J’avais pourtant prévenu le colonel qu’il était inutile de faire appel à vos services, M. Holmes. L’affaire est terminée.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Adèle ? demanda innocemment Holmes.

\- Personne ne le peut, M. Holmes, elle est morte. Enterrée quelque part dans la campagne. Le printemps se chargera de mettre son cadavre au jour. Il neige depuis des jours, les traces de ce forfait sont définitivement effacées.

\- Et les coupables ?

\- Envolés aussi. Mais nous les aurons bien un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d’être aussi affirmatif ? ne pus-je m’empêcher de demander.

\- C’est une bande qui s’est lancée dans l’enlèvement d’enfants avec demande de rançon. C’est une mode américaine qui s’est exportée en Angleterre. Ils vont recommencer.

\- Une bande organisée ?

\- Mais oui M. Holmes. Vous croyez que parce que nous sommes une petite ville, nous n’avons pas de bandes organisées dans le crime ?

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de dénigrer votre région, inspecteur. Je m’interroge seulement sur les capacités de votre bande. Pour leur premier essai, ils n’ont réussi qu’à tuer leur proie sans pour autant réclamer de rançon.

\- Ils se rattraperont au prochain coup. J’ai d’ailleurs prévenu les grandes familles de la région, qu’elles tiennent leurs enfants sous surveillance.

\- La panique est-elle générale ?

\- Gaussez-vous M. Holmes, gaussez-vous ! Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison inspecteur. Cependant puis-je me permettre de vous faire remarquer une petite chose à propos de l’enlèvement d’Adèle ?

\- Faites monsieur le détective. Il ne sera pas dit que j’aurai refusé de collaborer avec vous.

\- Avez-vous remarqué que cette nuit-là un feu d’enfer avait brûlé dans la cheminée de la chambre d’Adèle ?

\- Et alors ? Il fait froid ces temps-ci, il est normal de faire du feu.

\- Certes, mais je voulais attirer votre attention sur un fait troublant.

\- Lequel ?

\- Personne ne s’est chargé de l’allumer. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Nous repartîmes sur les routes enneigées. Holmes gardait un silence imperturbable. Je ne pus rien tirer de lui à part des grognements indistincts. A ma grande surprise, le détective fit stopper la voiture en pleine campagne et descendit du véhicule pour se retrouver dans la neige jusqu’aux chevilles. Lorsque je voulus le suivre, il me signifia que je devais retourner à _Cruceycroft_ et l’attendre. Ce que je fis.

La voiture reprit son chemin cahotant et je vis la longue silhouette de Sherlock Holmes s’enfoncer dans la campagne enneigée…


	2. OÙ LA VIE D'UN COLONEL SE COMPLIQUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel notre cher détective manque de connaissances en matière de conquêtes féminines...contrairement au docteur Watson...

LE FROID était vif. Je suis donc revenu avec soulagement à _Cruceycroft_ , juste à temps pour pouvoir prendre le thé en compagnie du colonel et de la gouvernante.

Ils semblaient anéantis, le colonel Landsbury grignotait quelques sandwichs au concombre du bout des lèvres et Mlle Parker gardait un silence complet. J’avais faim et je me retenais pour ne pas me jeter sur les victuailles. La jeune femme dut remarquer ma gêne car elle réclama un deuxième service alors qu’elle et le colonel n’avaient pratiquement pas touché au premier.

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant et eus la stupeur de lui voir un visage pâli, presque livide. Le colonel ne s’en rendit compte que lorsque la gouvernante se leva, prétextant un mal de tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, colonel. Une simple migraine.

\- Voulez-vous de l’aide ? demandai-je avec empressement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Watson, répondit-elle dans un pauvre sourire. Les soucis de ces jours-ci, sans nul doute.

\- Allez vous reposer, Jane. Vous nous rejoindrez au dîner.

\- Très bien. Cela me fera du bien en effet. »

Et dans un froufrou de tissus, Mlle Parker disparut. Le goûter allait prendre une tournure encore plus morose, je le craignais mais, à ma grande surprise, le colonel se leva à son tour et me proposa une promenade dans le parc.

Bientôt nous déambulions dans les allées de verdure qu’un jardinier consciencieux avait nettoyées. Le sol était gelé, les arbres dénudés. Tout donnait une impression de froidure et de calme. Un silence de mort…

« Il y a longtemps que vous vivez à _Cruceycroft_ , colonel ?

\- La demeure appartient à ma famille depuis des lustres. Mon père y est mort, mon grand-père avant lui. J’y ai vécu quelques années de mon enfance mais je n’y vis réellement que depuis mon retour des Indes…et la mort de mon père… Il est maintenant enterré sur le domaine de _Cruceycroft_ , à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Sir Henry Landsbury était un brillant officier, colonel. On en parlait encore dans mon régiment quand j’étais aux Indes. »

Les yeux las du colonel Landsbury eurent un éclair d’intérêt qui leur redonna un peu de vie.

« Vous avez servi aux Indes, docteur Watson ?

\- Oui, en tant que médecin militaire. En Afghanistan.

\- Nous avons fait la même campagne alors.

\- Je fus blessé à la bataille de Maiwand et rapatrié en Angleterre, comme beaucoup de mes compatriotes.

\- Moi aussi, je fus blessé et rapatrié, docteur. Cette guerre était une absurdité. »

Je tiquai sous le mot mais n’en montrai rien. Le colonel vivait de durs moments qui devaient le pousser à l’amertume.

« Ce fut une dure guerre qui nous coûtât beaucoup d’hommes et de matériel, soupira le colonel. »

Il me regardait avec intérêt, maintenant qu’il nous avait découvert un point commun. La discussion dévia sur l’Afghanistan, l’Inde, les combats de nuit dans les vallées encaissées, les indigènes qu’on ne voyait pas et qui apparaissaient comme des fantômes dans les campements la nuit, tels des Assassins… La promenade terminée, j’étais devenu quasiment un camarade du colonel qui m’appelait cordialement Watson. Les souvenirs de guerre vous rapprochent toujours.

Nous rentrions dans le manoir et continuions notre conversation lorsqu‘une servante s’approcha du colonel.

« Monsieur, j’ai quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Allez-y Mary-Ann. Je vous écoute. »

La petite bonne sembla embarrassée de parler devant moi. Cela me surprit, je me préparais à partir lorsque le colonel, agacé, la força à parler. Elle répondit au colonel cette phrase étonnante.

« Il faudrait appeler un médecin, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi Mary-Ann ? demanda le colonel d’une voix où perçait l’inquiétude.

\- Mlle Parker est au plus mal. C’est elle qui m’envoie à vous.

\- Je suis médecin, m’écriai-je. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? 

\- Mlle Parker préfèrerait son médecin habituel, le docteur Lewis.

\- Par cette neige, repris-je, surpris par cette réserve à mon égard. Votre docteur Lewis ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure. Si Mlle Parker le désire, je peux m’occuper d’elle.

\- Monsieur. Mlle Parker souhaiterait M. Lewis, répéta d’une voix ferme la bonne. »

L’insistance avec laquelle Mary-Ann demandait ce docteur Lewis me sembla tout à coup suspecte. Que pouvait avoir Mlle Parker qui exigea un médecin particulier ? Une maladie spéciale ?

« Si Mlle Parker a besoin d’un médecin spécialisé, continuai-je, je m’incline, mais je peux quand même me charger d’elle tant que son médecin habituel n’est pas arrivé. »

Ma proposition me sembla honnête, mais la servante fit une grimace éloquente. Le colonel sembla troublé, il ne paraissait pas savoir quel parti prendre. La bonne revint une dernière fois à l’attaque et demanda le docteur Lewis pour la gouvernante.

« Veuillez vous en charger, Watson. Je vous attends dans le salon. Mary-Ann, menez-le.

\- Mais monsieur… commença-t-elle.

\- Faites vite ! J’envoie Robert chercher le docteur Lewis. Mais je ne veux prendre AUCUN risque. Watson se chargera de Jane, Lewis ne sera pas là avant une heure. »

Il nous congédia. Son ton n’admettait aucune réplique. Je fus inquiet, la maladie de Mlle Parker était-elle donc si grave ?

Le visage fermé, mécontent, la bonne Mary-Ann me mena jusqu’à la chambre de Mlle Parker. Nous entrâmes après avoir frappé à la porte. La chambre de la gouvernante était simplement décorée, une assez petite pièce, quelques tableaux représentant des paysages étaient accrochés au mur, une photographie d’Adèle trônait sur le chevet de la cheminée. Divers flacons encombraient un guéridon près de la fenêtre, des parfums, des médicaments…

Quant à Mlle Parker, étendue sur le lit, le visage livide, elle me vit entrer avec étonnement et inquiétude. Elle questionna Mary-Ann sur ma présence et je tentai de la rassurer en lui expliquant que le docteur Lewis allait arriver. Je n’assurais que l’intérimaire en quelque sorte. Elle eut un pâle sourire et me fit signe d’approcher. Mary-Ann se tint près de la porte, observant tous mes faits et gestes avec attention.

« Je suis désolée de vous causer tous ces dérangements, docteur. Le colonel n’aurait pas du vous ennuyer avec ces bêtises.

\- Mademoiselle, être malade n’est pas une bêtise, lançai-je en souriant.

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais dans mon cas…

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pas très bien. Mais rien de grave, je peux attendre l’arrivée du docteur Lewis. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

\- Vous avez vomi, mademoiselle ? constatai-je, en désignant la cuvette posée près du lit. Cela me semble pourtant assez grave pour ne pas passer outre, n’est-ce pas ? »

La tête pâle retomba sur les coussins. Vaincue, Mlle Parker eut un petit hochement de tête.

« Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ce genre de troubles ?

\- Depuis un mois environ…

\- Madame ! s’écria le Cerbère en robe noire d’un ton rogue.

\- Laissez Mary-Ann. De toute façon, cela se saura tôt ou tard.

\- Quoi donc mademoiselle ? demandai-je gentiment en saisissant sa main pour prendre le pouls.

\- Je suis enceinte, de presque deux mois.

\- Félicitations, mademoiselle ! Ceci explique en effet vos troubles gastriques. Rien d’inquiétant dans ce cas-là. Votre inquiétude bien légitime due à la disparition d’Adèle n’a fait qu’accentuer les désagréments dus à votre état.

\- Il y a autre chose, docteur… »

Je clos là le reste de la conversation que j’eus avec Mlle Parker, bien trop intime et professionnelle pour intéresser le lecteur. Elle souffrait en effet d’autres troubles plus graves que les vomissements et cela pouvait aboutir à une fausse couche si un médecin n’y mettait pas un terme.

J’aidai de mon mieux la jeune femme et laissai la place au docteur Lewis lorsque celui-ci arriva, au grand soulagement de la malade.

Mary-Ann me fit quitter la pièce avec un entrain visible. Dans le couloir, celle-ci me retint quelques instants.

« Docteur Watson. J’ai une faveur à vous demander.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne parlez à personne de ce que vous savez de l’état de Mlle Parker, je vous prie.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Donner naissance à un enfant est le plus beau geste que puisse accomplir une femme sur cette terre.

\- Oui, mais Mlle Parker, comme vous avez du le remarquer, n’a aucun mari ou fiancé.

\- Dieu, c’est vrai. Qui est le père ?

\- Promettez-moi de ne pas révéler ce que vous savez, je vous en prie. Mlle Parker est mon amie, si cela se savait, elle en mourait.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Merci docteur. »

 

Et la petite servante me fit entrer dans le salon où attendait patiemment le colonel. Son visage était redevenu pâle et inquiet.

« Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Rien de bien grave. Mlle Parker souffre d’une légère indisposition. La fatigue sans nul doute.

\- Tant mieux. Vous me rassurez Watson. »

Et en effet, le visage du colonel parut rasséréné, comme si l’état de Mlle Parker lui était précieux. Curieux… Nous reprîmes notre conversation, à grandes rasades de porto. Et les heures défilèrent…

Vers sept heures du soir, le repas allait bientôt être servi, lorsque des bruits de chevaux et de roues de charrette retentirent dans la cour suivis par la sonnette de la porte d’entrée. Le colonel, alarmé, attendit dans l’expectative le visiteur. Un Sherlock Holmes, fourbu et trempé, apparut dans le salon, il boitait du pied gauche. Il vint s’asseoir à nos côtés non sans s’être servi un grand verre de porto au passage.

« Où diable avez-vous été vous fourrer Holmes ? lui lançai-je. Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Heureusement qu’il y a encore de bonnes âmes dans la région. J’ai regretté de vous avoir abandonné la voiture, Watson, j’aurai du la conserver à mon compte. C’est le cocher des Winsterney qui m’a ramené.

\- Vous êtes allé jusque chez les Winsterney par ce temps ? Je comprends que vous boitiez dans ce cas-là, s’écria le colonel avec surprise.

\- Est-ce que cette escapade vous a apporté des informations intéressantes ? repris-je.

\- Le vieux comte Henri de Questignac a de remarquables écuries. Que savez-vous de sa fortune personnelle ?

\- Le comte Henri ? répéta le colonel, surpris par cette question. Je ne crois pas qu’il soit très riche, mais il aime la chasse avec passion. Il a toujours des équipages de qualité lorsque nous chassons en commun. J’imagine que ses écuries reflètent à merveille ce penchant. Tout ce qui reste de sa fortune passe dans les chevaux, les chiens et les armes.

\- Et les Arlington ? continua Holmes.

\- De braves gens mais de modeste condition. Nous les accueillons de temps en temps à _Cruceycroft_ mais ils ne sont pas de notre rang social. Très sympathiques au demeurant.

\- Pauvres ?

\- Détrompez-vous M. Holmes. Ils sont assez riches pour des roturiers, ils ont une exploitation agricole qu’ils ont modernisée. Dernièrement ils ont fait l’acquisition d’une machine à vapeur et d’une paire de chevaux de trait français de toute beauté.

\- Vous les connaissez bien ?

\- Ils m’invitent régulièrement à leur fête champêtre, sourit le colonel avec condescendance. Les Winsterney ont un rang plus élevé, ce sont des nobles.

\- Plus proches de votre rang ?

\- Et de mes habitudes. Nous nous rencontrons de temps en temps, à la chasse ou aux réceptions. Des gens charmants et de vieux amis.

\- Avec une voiture, souriai-je. Heureusement pour vous Holmes !

\- Avec une voiture, en effet… »

Ce furent les seules explications que nous eûmes concernant les heures durant lesquelles Holmes disparu dans la nature.

Le détective quitta ensuite le salon, prétextant qu’il lui fallait se changer avant le repas. A ma grande surprise, il me demanda de l’accompagner pour me charger de sa boiterie. Il craignait s’être fait une foulure et désirait un bandage serré. Je le suivis avec inquiétude.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Holmes s’assit sur son lit, les traits fatigués. Je me précipitai sur son pied gauche mais il me repoussa d’un geste.

« Laissez cela Watson. Ce n’est rien.

\- Mais vous m’avez dit…

\- Il fallait que je vous parle immédiatement. Je n’ai trouvé que cette excuse pour vous retirer de la compagnie du colonel sans donner l’alarme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les Winsterney m’ont fait quelques confidences sur le colonel et son entourage. Notre cher colonel place bien mal sa confiance dans ses gens. Les Winsterney se méfient de Mlle Parker. Elle a tout d’une enjôleuse pour eux. Elle est apparue dans la vie du colonel peu de temps après la mort de sa femme et elle a réussi à tisser sa toile au fil des années pour prendre le colonel au piège. Elle semble avoir réussi.

\- Racontars de jaloux. Votre misogynie vous fait perdre la tête Holmes.

\- Savez-vous qui héritera de cette maison et de la fortune du colonel ? »

Surpris par la question, je ne sus que dire et pris quelques instants pour réfléchir.

« Non, j’imagine que le colonel lèguera tout à sa fille.

\- Et si elle venait à disparaître ?

\- Je ne sais pas Holmes.

\- Mlle Parker hériterait.

\- Une gouvernante ? Quelle drôle d’idée ! Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez Holmes ? »

Holmes fit la grimace et retira lentement ses chaussures trempées. Sa cheville gauche était légèrement enflée. Rien de bien méchant.

« Vous avez fait une chute ?

\- Je suis un peu vieux pour ce genre de promenade en pleine campagne enneigée. J’ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas dissimulée dans la neige. Je crois que j’ai réussi à me fouler la cheville en effet. 

\- Quelle idée de partir ainsi ! Vous n’êtes plus tout jeune en effet !

\- A vous entendre Watson, on jurerait un vieux couple, sourit Holmes. »

Sa remarque me fit sourire à mon tour et je m’empressai d’examiner plus attentivement sa blessure pour la bander soigneusement.

« Alors, vos preuves ? repris-je.

\- Rien de bien concret, je vous l’accorde Watson. Demain, j’irais rendre une petite visite au notaire du colonel pour clarifier la situation.

\- Comment les Winsterney peuvent-ils connaître la teneur du testament du colonel ?

\- Le comte m’a affirmé avoir servi de témoin pour la conclusion du testament. Comme la petite héritière, Adèle, est mineure, le comte Winsterney a été choisi comme tuteur au cas où le colonel mourrait trop tôt. C’est son parrain.

\- Mlle Parker va donc vraiment hériter de tout !!!

\- Tout à fait Watson. Du moins il va falloir vérifier tout cela plus attentivement. Vous l’avez dit, ce peut être de simples médisances. Mais vous comprenez maintenant que je tenais à vous en parler le plus vite possible. Il va nous falloir observer avec attention les faits et gestes de Mlle Parker. Elle seule doit savoir où est séquestrée Adèle, si elle est encore en vie bien sûr. »

Je ne pouvais croire à une telle idée, que n’étayait aucune preuve, si éloignée de la méthode habituelle de Holmes, mais cela dit, lorsque calmement j’analysais ce que j’avais pu observer dans la journée, les manières empressées et inquiètes du colonel, l’état de Mlle Parker, tout cela m’incitait à penser que mon ami n’était peut-être pas si éloigné de la vérité.

« Holmes, il est bien possible que vous soyez dans le vrai.

\- Plaît-il ? fit-il l’air passablement surpris. Vous ne vous récriez plus violemment contre ma misogynie ?

\- Mlle Parker est enceinte ! Elle va bientôt se marier et certainement avec le maître de maison en personne.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? »

En peu de mots, je lui racontai mon après-midi mais ce récit le laissa dubitatif.

« Vous pensez donc que Mlle Parker est enceinte du colonel ? N’allez-vous pas trop vite en besogne ?

\- J’en suis certain Holmes. Vous ne connaissez pas assez les femmes, mon pauvre ami.

\- Comment cela ? fit Holmes les lèvres pincées.

\- Le père de l’enfant est le colonel en personne. Il est tellement épris d’elle qu’il va certainement l’épouser. Mais de là à conclure que c’est la jeune femme qui a monté un complot contre le colonel dans ce but et qu’elle a éliminé Adèle pour hériter… Je n’y crois pas !

\- Là mon cher Watson, vous me surprenez. Vous avez réussi à observer tout cela en un après-midi, sourit Holmes ironiquement.

\- Etudiez-les ce soir. Regardez les manières attentionnées du colonel, les gestes doux de Mlle Parker et si vous n’êtes pas aveugle, mon cher Holmes, nous en reparlerons ce soir. »

 

Je laissai un Sherlock Holmes étouffé d’indignation après ma dernière réplique et rejoignis le colonel. Le détective pouvait-il avoir raison ? Est-ce que cette magnifique jeune femme était une redoutable intrigante ? Ou plutôt n’était-elle pas qu’une malheureuse victime de la médisance des autres ? Ne sachant que penser, j’entrai dans la pièce où avait été dressée la table du repas. Le colonel était seul et se perdait de nouveau dans la contemplation des flammes brûlant dans la cheminée. Cela semblait être l’une de ses activités favorites. A cette vision, un souvenir me poussa à interroger le colonel.

« Votre demeure comporte de belles cheminées. Cela doit demander du temps et du travail pour les allumer.

\- Un de mes serviteurs en est chargé. Le brave Robert. 

\- Le cocher ?

\- Il n’est pas que cocher. Il est un peu l’homme à tout faire de la maison. Je ne veux pas d’une domesticité pléthorique, je n’ai engagé que le nombre de personnes qu’il faut. Une servante, une cuisinière, un cocher, une gouvernante. Cela suffit. _Cruceycroft_ n’est pas un château. »

J’osai pousser plus en avant mon interrogatoire malgré le visage fermé de mon hôte.

« Se peut-il qu’il oublie de se charger d’une cheminée ?

\- Certainement pas. Je ne le tolérerai jamais. Vous avez à vous plaindre de celle de votre chambre ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, souriai-je. Je me demandai juste - il est toujours possible qu’on oublie une pièce dans une si grande maison - comment fait-on dans ces cas-là ?

\- Voilà une drôle de question, Watson. Enfin, si cela vous inquiète tant, il y a toujours une petite réserve de bois entreposée dans chacune des chambres. Il suffit ensuite d’utiliser les outils adéquats et d’avoir le tour de main pour allumer son feu. Rien de bien sorcier. Mais j’espère que vous n’aurez pas à prendre cette peine, sinon Robert va m’entendre. Il est chargé de ce travail. »

Je sentais le courroux du colonel prendre de l’ampleur, il devait être persuadé que son serviteur avait failli à sa tâche. Je ne savais comment faire pour l’en dissuader.

«  Votre fille sait-elle se servir de sa cheminée ?

\- Adèle ! s’écria-t-il de plus en plus surpris par mes questions. Dieu merci, non. Elle n’a que neuf ans et je lui ai formellement interdit de tenter d’allumer un feu dans sa cheminée toute seule. Elle est trop jeune. Jane est là pour la surveiller et la réprimander en cas de désobéissance.

\- Donc elle en serait incapable.

\- Bien sûr. Vous avez de drôles d’idée sur l’éducation Watson, avez-vous des enfants ?

\- Non, ma défunte épouse est morte avant d’avoir pu m’en donner.

\- Je vous plains, Watson. C’est l’une des plus belles choses qui soit qu’un enfant. »

La conversation dévia sur l’éducation et les mots d’esprit de la petite Adèle. La colère du colonel retomba à mon grand soulagement. Le feu mystérieux allumé dans la cheminée d’Adèle la nuit de sa disparition était peut-être une piste importante…

 

Enfin, Sherlock Holmes entra dans la salle, la mine sombre et le pied boiteux. Le colonel s’empressa de le retrouver mais Holmes éluda ses questions inquiètes avec désinvolture.

« Je n’ai pas encore de piste, sir. Il faut me laisser du temps, n’oubliez pas qu’il est bien tard pour commencer une enquête.

\- Je sais bien. Mais j’ai tellement d’espoir…

\- Continuez à espérer mais laissez-moi mener mon enquête comme je l’entends, sir. Je vous préviendrai s’il y a du nouveau.

\- Très bien, soupira le colonel. »

Et la conversation cessa quelques minutes. Le repas fut servi, les plats furent amenés, une bonne odeur de victuailles me prit au ventre. J’avais faim ! Suivant de peu l’arrivée des plats, Mlle Parker apparut, le visage plus coloré. Holmes me jeta un regard entendu, à lui d’observer ce que j’avais déjà remarqué. Quant à moi, je me mis à contempler la gouvernante avec attention. Elle s’était changée, portait une robe vert clair. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon élégant. Un fin pendentif doré brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment charmante, même jolie. Sa grossesse n’était pas encore visible.

Elle s’approcha de la table. Le colonel se précipita à ses côtés et lui tira une chaise. Elle lui sourit gentiment, il lui rendit son sourire. Je me tournai vers Holmes et lui lançai un regard appuyé, assez condescendant je me dois de l’avouer à ma grande honte. J’étais un peu content de dominer pour une fois mon ami dans l’analyse des caractères.

Le colonel revint s’asseoir à table, l’air de rien. Et le repas commença, les plats succédant aux plats. Avec surprise, je vis mon compagnon lancer et entretenir une conversation assidue. Il évoqua la campagne des alentours, si belle et tranquille par rapport à Londres dont il détailla les attraits sous le ciel hivernal, allumant l’intérêt dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Bientôt Jane Parker et Sherlock Holmes discutèrent comme deux amis sur les magasins, la mode et les derniers spectacles londoniens. La jeune femme semblait connaître assez bien Londres, elle regrettait surtout ses salles de concert et de spectacle. Le colonel, assez maussade au départ, intervint dans la conversation lorsque Holmes s’en prit à l’armée et aux dernières prises de position politique internationale anglaise.

J’observai nos hôtes avec attention. J’essayai de comprendre ce que cherchait à faire Holmes en bavardant ainsi, cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Le colonel affirmait beaucoup, martelant ses idées avec vigueur. La jeune femme lui lançait souvent des regards appuyés, accompagnés d’un sourire, lorsqu’il proclamait ainsi son avis. Le colonel lui rendait son sourire et reprenait avec force le débat, oubliant un instant ses soucis.

« Et vous Watson, que pensez-vous de l’Allemagne ? me demanda tout à coup le colonel. Ne devrions-nous pas nous opposer fermement à ce jeune prétentieux de Guillaume II ?

\- Pardon ? sursautai-je.

\- Votre ami pense qu’une guerre ne résoudrait pas grand-chose mais Guillaume II va la déclencher le premier et ce jour-là… Je n’aime pas la guerre, je l’ai assez subie et j’y ai perdu beaucoup. Des amis, de la famille… Mais dans le cas présent, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait abattre l’orgueil prussien.

\- On pourrait se rapprocher de la France… suggéra Holmes, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

\- La France, grogna le colonel avec mépris. La France et ses prétentions coloniales. Le bel allié que voilà. »

Le colonel était fâché, il se leva vivement, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs de colère sur mon compagnon. Mlle Parker, assise aux côtés du colonel, posa une de ses mains sur son bras, dans un geste d’apaisement.

« Cher, vous devriez passer au fumoir. Robert a préparé le cognac et le tabac. Allez vous reposer. Souvenez-vous de ce que vous a dit le docteur Lewis.

\- Vous avez raison, Jane. Je ne suis qu’un idiot de m’énerver ainsi. Pardonnez-moi M. Holmes, mais les questions militaires me passionnent encore trop.

\- C’est à moi de m’excuser, ce ne fut pas judicieux de lancer le débat sur ce sujet. »

Après s’être incliné, le colonel, majestueux, se leva et nous entraîna dans le fumoir. Une petite pièce sombre et emplie d’odeur de tabac froide.

La soirée se clôt sur quelques banalités d’usage et les vœux de bonne nuit. Le colonel nous quitta bientôt.

« Qu’en pensez-vous Watson ?

\- Remarquable Holmes. Enfin, je n’ai pas très bien saisi ce que vous cherchiez. Vous avez failli surtout vous fâcher avec le colonel.

\- Il a été difficile à fâcher, j’ai du faire preuve d’imagination. Même mes roucoulades autour de Mlle Parker n’ont pas réussi à le faire broncher. Je suis peut-être un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de fantaisies.

\- Vous aviez l’intention de le fâcher ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que ma cheville enfle toujours mon cher Watson. Je vais retirer le bandage et essayer de vivre sans cette nuit.

\- Holmes !

\- Peut-être une simple pommade et un morceau de tissu feront l’affaire ? Le bandage est trop serré.

\- HOLMES !

\- Vous me permettrez d’emprunter votre trousse de médecin cette nuit Watson et je vous souhaite de bien dormir. »

Et, sourd à mes questions, Holmes se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Je le suivis et m’apprêtai à entrer dans la mienne, passablement irrité, lorsque Holmes, arrêté devant sa porte, se retourna vers moi et murmura sèchement, l’air fâché d’y être contraint :

« Vous aviez raison néanmoins. Il l’aime. Il n’a pas apprécié mes façons mondaines envers sa fiancée et fut bien content de me damner le pion sur les questions militaires. »

J’allais rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant mais Holmes ne m’en laissa pas le temps. Il reprit aussitôt en levant un index menaçant :

«  Mais je ne sais pas si elle l’aime, elle ! »

Et la porte se referma sur le détective. Je n’étais pas mécontent de moi après tout.


	3. OÙ UN CORBEAU SE MET A CROASSER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête se poursuit et Sherlock Holmes est pris à son propre jeu...

« NON MONSIEUR Holmes ! Certainement pas.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir reconsidérer la question.

\- C’est d’ores et déjà reconsidéré. Il en est hors de question. »

Le visage du petit notaire de province, M. Albucklhurt, était fermé, particulièrement méprisant envers mon ami et moi.

« Veuillez comprendre notre position, je vous prie.

\- Certainement pas, M. Holmes, répéta-t-il. Je vous connais de réputation, vous aimez fourrer votre nez dans les affaires privées des gens. Le testament du colonel Landsbury ne vous regarde en rien.

\- Certes, mais il peut me fournir des indices précieux pour mon enquête et ainsi retrouver la fille du colonel.

\- Je ne vois pas comment ce document d’intérêt privé peut vous servir à capturer un criminel. Maintenant veuillez me laisser, j’ai du travail. »

D’un regard suffisant, M. Albucklhurt nous désigna la porte. Je vis les pommettes de mon compagnon rougir sous le coup d’une froide colère contenue.

« Le colonel m’a demandé de retrouver sa fille coûte que coûte, je me vois dans l’obligation de lui faire part de la manière dont vous avez contribué à ces recherches.

\- Vous croyez peut-être me faire peur M. Holmes ? demanda le notaire, goguenard. Il y a bien longtemps que je gère les intérêts de la famille Landsbury, je connais bien le colonel. C’est un ami.

\- Alors en tant qu’ami de la famille, comprenez que j’ai besoin de connaître le contenu de ce testament.

\- Bien essayé M. Holmes, mais cela ne marche pas. Vous ne saurez rien. »

Fatigué de se heurter à ce mur d’arrogance, Holmes se leva et m’enjoignit de le suivre.

« Bien M. Albucklhurt, nous n’allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Alors que nous allions quitter son étude, le petit notaire eut peut-être un sursaut de remords, il rappela Holmes.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, M. Holmes, vous m’en voyez navré mais ma déontologie me l’interdit. Vous me comprenez ?

\- Certainement.

\- Il m’est impossible de vous dévoiler le contenu du dernier testament du colonel. C’est lui-même qui me l’a expressément demandé. Voyez avec lui.

\- Du dernier ? demandais-je avec surprise.

\- Oui. Le colonel a fait trois testaments durant sa vie. Ca je peux bien vous le dire, cela ne dévoilera rien. »

Holmes se rapprocha du bureau et posa ses deux mains sur le dossier d’un fauteuil.

« Trois testaments ? Voilà qui est étonnant.

\- Pas tellement lorsqu’on connaît la vie privée du colonel. Il y eut un premier testament fait quelques années avant son mariage. Le deuxième à la naissance d’Adèle. Et le troisième a été réalisé il y a quatre mois.

\- Quatre mois seulement ?

\- Oui. Et je vous ai dis ce que ma conscience professionnelle m’a permis de vous dire. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.

\- Vous m’avez été d’une grande utilité M. Albucklhurt.

\- Je l’espère et pensez à en avertir le colonel.

\- Je n’y manquerai pas, sourit Holmes ironiquement. »

Et nous quittâmes l’étude du notaire de la famille Landsbury, les nerfs passablement usés. Il nous fallut marcher quelques temps en silence dans la neige pour nous calmer et pouvoir reprendre une conversation.

« Quel imbécile ! Et il ose me demander de faire son éloge au colonel, murmura Holmes d’une voix rauque.

\- Trois testaments, c’est incroyable.

\- Cet esprit obtus nous a tout de même été fort utile.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut aider votre enquête.

\- Le légataire du dernier testament est facile à découvrir. Il s’agit sans nul doute de cette chère Mlle Parker. Pour le deuxième, vu qu’il a été réalisé après la naissance d’Adèle, il ne peut s’agir que de cette dernière et de sa mère. Par contre, je ne vois pas qui peut être mentionné dans le premier testament… Je ne connais pas assez la vie personnelle de notre colonel…

\- Un frère peut-être ? Ou un neveu ?

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu’à trouver le meilleur emplacement pour récolter les informations qui nous manque. Un bon verre de whisky dans un pub ne serait pas de refus par ce mauvais temps.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander directement au colonel ? Je ne comprends pas tous ces mystères Holmes, il s’agit de retrouver la fille du colonel et vous semblez refuser de l’interroger.

\- Savez-vous Watson pourquoi on a allumé un feu d’enfer dans la chambre d’Adèle la nuit de sa disparition ? me demanda le détective à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Non. Il faisait froid ?

\- On a brûlé un document dans la cheminée. Un document épais. Comme un livre…

\- Ou un journal intime ? »

Holmes eut un petit sourire de triomphe.

« Vous faites des progrès tous les jours mon cher Watson !

\- Adèle a neuf ans Holmes. N’est-elle pas un peu jeune pour rédiger un journal intime ?

\- Je ne suis pas très au fait de toutes ces sortes de choses mais pourquoi pas ? »

Mon vieux compagnon ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux enfants, en effet, hormis les quelques sauvageons qui composaient sa compagnie de francs-tireurs de Baker Street bien incapables d’écrire leur propre nom.

« Prenons comme hypothèse qu’il s’agit bien d’un journal intime. Le feu a malheureusement trop bien fait son travail, il ne restait qu’un beau monceau de cendre, des fragments de la couverture épaisse, mais rien d’utilisable. Maintenant la question qui en découle est : qui a brûlé ce document le soir de l’enlèvement d’Adèle ?

\- Ce ne peut pas être Adèle elle-même ?

\- Watson ! Je vous ai dis qu’Adèle avait été droguée le soir de son enlèvement. Elle était bien incapable de brûler quoique ce soit.

\- J’avais oublié ce détail ! C’est vrai que notre criminel a un complice au manoir.

\- Et je verrais bien une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus dans le rôle.

\- Vous êtes impossible Holmes. »

Et mon camarade se mit à rire tandis que nous poussions la porte d’un pub nommé «  _Scottish boy_  ».

 

Les verres succédèrent aux verres, les questions aux questions. Holmes tirait les confidences de notre hôte sans aucune difficulté, se faisant passer pour un journaliste enquêtant sur l’enlèvement d’Adèle. A la plus grande joie de notre hôte, tout heureux de se faire interroger. Après quelques banalités sur le village et le temps exécrable, Holmes entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Et l’affaire Landsbury ?

\- Vous allez citer mon pub dans votre journal ?

\- Bien entendu, sauf si vous ne le voulez pas. Notre journal accepte sans problème les déclarations anonymes.

\- C’est que le colonel a quand même mauvais caractère. Je n’aimerai pas…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J’ai l’habitude. Alors cette gouvernante ?

\- Mlle Parker n’est pas de la région. Je ne sais pas trop où le colonel l’a trouvée…

\- Comment est-elle ?

\- Moi je trouvais que c’était une brave femme, mais les bruits courent comme quoi elle va bientôt épouser le colonel. C’est une fine mouche. Elle a flairé le magot. C’est même écrit dans le journal.

\- Dans le journal ?

\- Un concurrent à vous j’imagine, mais il a été plus rapide que vous à flairer le pot aux roses. »

L’aubergiste souriait d’un air amusé, sans songer à mal.

\- On parle dans le journal de Mlle Parker ?

\- Comme vous allez le faire j’imagine. Il faut bien mettre les gens en garde contre ce genre de…créatures.

\- Ce genre de créatures ! Comme vous y allez ! Vous n’aimez vraiment pas Mlle Parker, je vois.

\- Elle a trompé tout le monde et je trouve cela inadmissible.

\- Il faut la mettre en prison. Ces femmes ne méritent pas de vivre, hurla une grosse serveuse, un plateau couvert de verres de bière vides à la main.

\- Tais-toi donc, Mary. On t’a pas sonné.

\- Je n’ai pas peur de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde dit tout bas. J’espère que ce type tiendra parole.

\- Ce type ? demandai-je, surpris. »

Holmes me poussa du coude. Ces histoires ne l’intéressaient pas, il voulait du concret.

«  Et la fille du colonel ?

\- Une petite gamine bien gentille. Je vois pas quoi vous dire de plus. Assez prétentieuse peut-être…

\- Et le reste de la maisonnée ?

\- Des gens du pays, tous très bien. Pour moi, il n’y a que la gouvernante qui peut être la coupable. Une fille qui vient dont ne sait pas où. De toute façon, c’est la corde qui lui faudrait.

\- Ha ! Vous voyez c’est que je disais, rétorqua la grosse femme qui servait à boire aux quelques clients attablés. Il faut la pendre cette traînée. Elle doit être Irlandaise, et quand on connaît les Irlandais, on ne s’étonne plus de rien. »

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour, il y avait des Irlandais dans ma famille.

« Madame, je vous en prie.

\- Je dis ce que je pense, si cela ne vous plaît pas, allez voir ailleurs.

\- Mary, occupe-toi de tes clients. Excusez-la messieurs, son premier mari était Irlandais et il l’a lâchement abandonnée. »

La grosse femme reprit son travail en bougonnant, non sans laisser traîner une oreille de notre côté.

« Le colonel a-t-il encore de la famille de son frère ? demandai-je en songeant aux propos du colonel lors de la promenade dans le parc.

\- De son frère ? Il y avait bien un neveu, mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps. Mary ! Tu sais ce qu’il est devenu le neveu du colonel ? »

Toute heureuse, la serveuse revint vers nous, abandonnant avec joie sa tâche ingrate.

« Michaël Landsbury ? Il a été jeté à gros coups de pieds dans le… Le colonel en a eu assez d’éponger ses dettes de jeux. Mais c’est une vieille histoire. Michaël est parti pour l’Amérique, il y a des années de cela. Six ou sept ?

\- Un neveu prodigue ? Pourrait-il revenir ?

\- Cela m’étonnerait, monsieur, le colonel et lui sont fâchés à mort. La cuisinière du manoir m’a raconté qu’ils s’étaient copieusement insultés et que le jeune a juré de ne jamais revenir, même les pieds devant. Le colonel a répondu qu’il en était bien heureux. »

La grosse serveuse était toute contente de raconter ses ragots, savourant chaque mot avec délice.

« Adèle était toute jeune à ce moment-là. Peut-elle s’en souvenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur. »

Holmes ferma d’un coup sec le petit calepin sur lequel il avait pris des notes durant l’interrogatoire.

« Bien, nous n’allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour votre collaboration. »

Nous sortîmes et je respirai avec joie l’air pur et frais de l’extérieur.

« Un cousin disparu. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Vous ne croyez plus à la thèse de la femme fatale croqueuse d’héritage ? demandai-je ironiquement.

\- Toutes les hypothèses doivent être étudiées. Même votre angélisme peut avoir du vrai. 

\- Je suis quand même surpris de voir une telle haine face à Mlle Parker. Les journaux n’ont pas du être tendre avec elle lors de l’enlèvement d’Adèle mais c’est une jeune femme si jolie, si charmante.

\- Et qui a réussi à se faire faire un enfant par un homme bien tranquille et lord qui plus est. Charmante en effet, mon cher Watson. »

Et nous rîmes de concert.

 

Arrivés devant le manoir, nous ne songeâmes plus à rire. La police était présente et l’inspecteur Stanley semblait commander une armée d’occupation. Ses soldats fouillaient partout, certains inspectaient les fourrés avec attention. J’eus le cœur serré en voyant ces occupations, se pourrait-il que l’inspecteur ait découvert quelque chose ? Le corps d’Adèle était-il… Dés qu’il nous aperçut, l’inspecteur nous rejoignit, ses pas étaient amples et vifs dénotant une forte exaspération.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir M. Holmes ! Je m’attendais à un coup bas de votre part mais cela dépasse l’entendement. Croyez-moi, je vais envoyer un rapport détaillé à Scotland Yard.

\- Pardon ? demanda Holmes avec un étonnement pas feint.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air surpris. De toute façon le colonel m’a demandé de vous chasser dès votre retour, il ne veut plus de vous ici. Vos malles sont déjà dans la voiture.

\- Auriez-vous l’amabilité de m’expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous êtes un être abject monsieur et je ne m’excuse pas d’employer un terme aussi cru. Filez. »

L’inspecteur tourna les talons avec mépris et rejoignit ses hommes. La patience de Holmes était à bout et son étonnement passé, il réagit violemment à ces insultes gratuites. Il rattrapa l’inspecteur en quelques enjambées et l’agrippa par l’épaule. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard, je craignis un instant qu’ils n’en viennent aux mains, les policiers avaient cessé tout travail et nous observaient avec stupéfaction.

« Je ne vous permets pas monsieur. Je ne comprends pas la raison de votre colère. »

Pour toute réponse, l’inspecteur plongea la main dans la poche de son veston et en sortit un journal. Il le tendit au détective d’un geste dédaigneux.

« Vous reconnaissez votre œuvre ? »

Holmes lut un article entouré en rouge et ses sourcils se levèrent sous l’effet de la stupeur.

« Je n’ai jamais écrit cela. Quand cela a-t-il été publié ?

\- Ce matin, répondit sèchement l’inspecteur. Vous comprenez bien que ce sont peut-être les manières de la grande ville mais ici il est hors de question que je vous laisse agir ainsi. Vous ne pensez pas aux conséquences, au scandale que vos actes engendrent.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Sous bonne garde. Je me serai refusé à l’emprisonner mais je vais y être obligé vu l’impact que vos écrits ont eu sur la population. Il va me falloir autre chose que vos élucubrations.»

Holmes avait accusé le coup et m’avait appelé pour me transmettre le journal. Ce que je lus me stupéfia. C’était tiré du _Daily Telegraph_ , un journal pourtant sérieux. Le journaliste était Roy Robston.

 

_« Déductions et confidences_

 

_M. Sherlock Holmes est arrivé à Norwich depuis peu et l’affaire est déjà classée. Selon les propres mots du détective, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se tramait chez le colonel Landsbury. La jeune et élégante gouvernante Mlle Jane Parker n’est pas innocente dans cette affaire. M. Holmes nous a certifié qu’elle n’était pas ce qu’elle disait être. Durant ces recherches, M. Holmes a découvert que son vrai nom est Jane Nordon, épouse de Paul Nordon, clerc de notaire de son état. Cette femme serait entrée au service du colonel dans le seul but de l’épouser. D’ailleurs n’est-elle pas enceinte et en passe de devenir officiellement la nouvelle Lady Landsbury ? L’enlèvement d’Adèle arriverait à point pour cette intrigante. M. Holmes a d’ailleurs affirmé avec force qu’il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour faire cesser ce scandale. Ce que nous pouvons croire sur parole car la réputation de M. Sherlock Holmes n’est plus à faire. »_

 

Jamais mon ami n’aurait dit cela, jamais il n’aurait rencontré des journalistes pour parler d’une enquête en cours, surtout pour dévoiler ainsi un tissu de mensonges. Je comprenais alors l’attitude du notaire M. Albucklhurt, il a du trouver que Holmes ne manquait pas de toupet d’oser l’interroger après de telles révélations dans la presse du matin même.

Le détective gardait un visage fermé.

« Je sais que vous ne m’appréciez pas, inspecteur, mais il va vous falloir me croire sur parole.

\- Tiens, vous m’étonnez. Pas de preuve contre Mlle Parker je suppose ?

\- Je n’ai pas rencontré de journalistes.

\- Que s’est-il passé alors ?

\- La réponse à cette question ferait beaucoup avancer cette enquête, sourit Holmes. 

\- Qu’avez-vous décidé de faire inspecteur ? demandai-je.

\- Mes hommes fouillent tout le périmètre. Peut-être trouveront-ils quelque chose…

\- Vous pensiez réellement que j’aurai pu me livrer à cet éclat ? reprit mon camarade.

\- Je ne vous connais pas M. Holmes et votre réputation… »

Le ton de l’inspecteur se faisait plus doux, il reprit le journal en main et l’observa attentivement.

« Puis-je parler à Mlle Parker ? 

\- Le colonel ne va pas apprécier mais je vous permets M. Holmes. »

Et je suivis mon compagnon jusqu’à la demeure du colonel. Celui-ci était invisible mais nous entrâmes dans une pièce où deux policiers gardaient la jeune gouvernante en larmes. Celle-ci à notre vue se leva et accourut vers nous. Elle se tordait les mains de désespoir.

« Je comprends M. Holmes votre courroux à mon égard, mais vous n’auriez pas du. Je ne suis pas coupable de l’enlèvement d’Adèle.

\- En quoi mon courroux est-il compréhensible ? demanda Holmes avec surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme honnête mais je suis sincère dans mon amour pour le colonel. Et j’aime Adèle. Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Elle s’assit sur un fauteuil, les yeux remplis de larmes. Holmes voulut s’approcher pour l’interroger lorsque la porte fut ouverte avec fracas. L’inspecteur Stanley était entré, les yeux brillants de colère.

«  Mme Nordon. Vous allez nous suivre. Je vous arrête pour l’enlèvement et le meurtre de la jeune Adèle Landsbury. La domestique vous enverra une malle avec quelques vêtements. »

Un cri aigu répondit à ces paroles sèches.

« Mais ce n’est pas possible. Je suis innocente.

\- Niez-vous que vous vous appeliez Mme Jane Nordon ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse, vaincue et d’une petite voix fluttée, elle acquiesça.

« Non, je ne le nie pas.

\- Niez-vous que ceci vous appartienne ? »

Et l’inspecteur exhiba un petit flacon brillant. La jeune femme secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pour ma part je reconnus immédiatement une fiole ressemblant aux autres présentes dans sa chambre.

« J’ai beaucoup de flacons de ce genre. Qu’est-ce ?

\- De la morphine. Elle vous a servi à droguer Adèle le soir de son enlèvement. C’est vous qui avez apporté la tisane à Adèle cette nuit-là.

\- Mais ce n’est pas vrai. Je n’ai jamais eu de morphine.

\- Niez-vous que vous soyez enceinte du colonel ?

\- Je ne le nie pas. Mais je suis innocente.

\- Niez-vous que vous alliez l’épouser ?

\- Non, mais je n’ai pas enlevé Adèle.

\- Burke, Hare. Saisissez-la.

\- JE SUIS INNOCENTE.

\- Je vous arrête. Nous en reparlerons. En avant.

\- M. Holmes, je vous en prie. M. HOLMES ! »

Mon compagnon n’avait pas bougé, observant froidement la scène. Les deux policiers s’étaient emparés de la jeune femme, qui ne s’était pas débattue. Et Mlle Parker…enfin Mme Nordon…disparut dans une voiture non sans avoir clamé son innocence.

 

Quelques minutes se passèrent dans le silence le plus total. Les policiers avaient disparu. Il ne restait de leur passage que les marques de leurs chaussures sur le sol et un goût amer dans la bouche. Holmes enfin s’ébroua et nous quittâmes la pièce. Puis devant la porte d’entrée du manoir, nous rencontrâmes le colonel. Il ne sembla pas nous voir, les yeux fixés sur l’horizon. Lorsque nous passâmes à côté de lui, une voix impersonnelle raisonna.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire.

\- Je suis désolé, sir.

\- Ce sera dur d’oublier ce scandale.

\- Oui, sir. »

Les yeux du colonel, abattus, se posèrent sur le détective. Si Landsbury avait été en colère contre Holmes, toute colère avait disparu, laissant la place à une profonde amertume.

« Est-elle coupable ?

\- Je crains qu’elle ne vous ait menti.

\- Je parle pour Adèle.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, sir.

\- Espérons que vous vous soyez trompé. Je l’aime vraiment M. Holmes. »

Et le colonel disparut dans les profondeurs de la maison, tombée dans le silence le plus complet. Un vrai tombeau.

« Avant toute chose mon cher Watson. Je dois découvrir qui se cache derrière mon nom. Qui a joué le rôle du corbeau ? »

Et la fin de la journée fut utilisée par Holmes pour terminer quelques recherches dans les environs et rentrer à Londres. C’est à Londres pensait Holmes que se trouvait une partie de la solution à l’énigme qui nous occupait. Il partit et me demanda de veiller sur le colonel. Je ne compris que trop tard ce que ces quelques mots avaient de prophétiques…


	4. OÙ QUELQU'UN PREND UNE GRAVE DÉCISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles de Sherlock Holmes étaient prophétiques... Cela ne vous rappelle pas les Hommes dansants ?

 

LE COLONEL était encore plus assombri que de coutume. La maison semblait morte. Si sa première idée fut de nous chasser sans ménagement, comme l’avait annoncé l’inspecteur Stanley, il avait décidé de me tolérer. Nous restâmes donc seuls pour le reste de la journée, face à face dans le petit salon où le feu se mourrait.

« Pensez-vous qu’elle soit vraiment coupable ? ne cessait de me demander le colonel.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sir.

\- En tout cas, c’est une intrigante. Elle ne m’a jamais parlé de son mari.

\- Comment l’avez-vous engagée ?

\- J’avais fait passer une annonce dans les journaux. Elle s’est présentée et je l’ai acceptée.

\- Avait-elle des références ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

\- Comment cela ? »

Le colonel sembla fouiller un instant dans sa mémoire. Ces faits étaient si anciens.

« Mary-Ann a du se charger de vérifier ses références. »

Saisi par le doute, le colonel se leva et sonna. La jeune bonne, Mary-Ann entra, les yeux tristes et compatissants.

« Vous souhaitez une tasse de thé, Sir ? Vous n’avez pas encore mangé et…

\- Avez-vous les références de Mlle Par…Mme Nordon ?

\- Les références ?

\- Oui, quand on engage un domestique, on étudie de prêt ses références, mademoiselle, rétorquai-je. Où sont-elles ?

\- Mais je ne les ai pas.

\- Que dites-vous ? »

La pauvre petite semblait stupéfaite.

« C’est vous-même, colonel, qui avez tenu à étudier ses références. Vous les avez conservées, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Moi ?

\- Mais oui, Sir. Le jour où elle est arrivée, vous avez voulu examiner son dossier puis, satisfait, vous l’avez engagée. »

Le colonel parut abasourdi. Les soucis, le manque de repos avaient dangereusement diminué ses facultés. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il remercia Mary-Ann qui disparut non sans m’avoir lancé un regard inquiet.

A mon tour j’observai le colonel avec intérêt, il lui aurait fallu beaucoup de repos pour retrouver un esprit plus calme.

« Je ne me souviens pas.

\- C’est normal. Vous avez d’autres soucis en tête, m’écriai-je, conciliant.

\- En avait-elle seulement des références ? »

Le colonel se leva comme un fou et courut dans son bureau. Craignant un malheur, je le suivis. Mais le colonel ne voulait que trouver les références de Mme Nordon. Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement les dossiers rangés soigneusement dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il les jetait sur le sol, me rappelant Holmes dans son acharnement à trouver l’information cachée dans ses documents. Bientôt la pièce, si bien rangée un instant auparavant, ressemblait à la Bourse après une séance, le sol jonché de papiers. Le colonel s’assit sur un grand fauteuil capitonné, accablé.

« Il n’y a pas de références, tout simplement. Elle s’est jouée de moi depuis le début. Ainsi le journal avait raison. Dés le départ, elle a voulu me circonvenir pour m’épouser.

\- Elle a crié qu’elle vous aimait. Elle l’a dit à Sherlock Holmes avant que la police ne l’arrête.

\- Elle m’a caché la vérité. Elle a lu la petite annonce et est venue. Elle a joué les enjôleuses, espérant épouser le châtelain et obtenir l’héritage. 

\- Colonel, vous êtes sévère. Attendez avant de tirer de si amères conclusions et…

\- Elle a menti en racontant qu’elle m’aimait. Et cet enfant ? Qui sait si ce n’est pas un mensonge aussi ? Est-il seulement de moi ?

\- Colonel, commençai-je.

\- Et Adèle ? Holmes a prétendu qu’il ne savait rien, mais le journal la condamne déjà. C’est si simple, Adèle disparaît et elle hérite. Pourquoi ai-je rédigé ce nouveau testament ? Je suis un imbécile de m’être laissé berné ainsi par cette…

\- Calmez-vous !

\- Même sous un faux nom peut-elle hériter ? Comment en être sûr ? Il faudrait demander à Albucklhurt. La garce, elle doit payer.

\- Attendez qu’elle soit déclarée coupable avant de…»

Je n’aimai pas le ton qu’il employait, dur et sec. Il me parut prêt à toutes les extrémités. Heureusement que Mme Nordon n’était pas présente. Qui sait ce qu’il lui aurait fait dans un tel état de fureur froide ?

Enfin le colonel Landsbury se leva, le regard farouche, résolu à agir. Il s’approcha de la porte et avant de partir, il me lança :

« Quoi qu’il en soit, je la déshérite. »

Et il disparut.

Je ne pus le suivre, ses affaires n’étaient pas les miennes. Comment aurai-je pu demander au colonel la permission de l’accompagner ? Je retournai donc dans le salon, face à la cheminée aux braises froides et attendis. Que faire d’autre ?

Plusieurs heures se passèrent ainsi. Mary-Ann, bonne âme compatissante, m’apporta du café bien chaud et des sandwichs. A ma demande, le feu fut rallumé et le temps s’écoula lentement. Le colonel réapparut bientôt, aussi froid et déterminé qu’auparavant. Il s’assit face à moi.

« C’est fait ? osai-je demander.

\- Mme Nordon n’héritera pas de moi. Albucklhurt a été catégorique. Aucune faille dans le testament ne permettra à cette… d’hériter. Ma fortune reviendra à Adèle lorsque Sherlock Holmes l’aura retrouvée.

\- Et si…

\- Et si c’est le cas contraire qui se passe. Mon neveu sera bien heureux de récupérer ma fortune pour régler ses dettes de jeu. _Cruceycroft_ reviendra à un Landsbury.

\- Votre cousin ?

\- Un bon à rien, mais un Landsbury. C’est dans l’ordre des choses, un Landsbury à _Cruceycroft_ , un nouveau châtelain…»

Le repas fut bientôt servi mais le colonel le dédaigna et quitta la table pour rejoindre sa chambre. Un peu de repos ne pouvant lui faire que du bien, je n’étais pas mécontent de cette nouvelle résolution.

 

La nuit fut agitée. L’inspecteur Stanley m’envoya chercher vers dix heures. Mme Nordon désirait parler à Sherlock Holmes et pour la faire taire, l’inspecteur avait enfin consenti. Mais Holmes n’étant pas là, je me rendis au commissariat de Norwich à sa place. Je pris ma trousse de médecin à tout hasard, comprenant que la malheureuse devait être dans un état d’excitation imprudent dans son état. Les premières paroles de l’inspecteur ne firent qu’accentuer mes inquiétudes.

« Elle devient folle. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. »

L’inspecteur paraissait fâché de la tournure des événements, peut-être un peu honteux aussi. Il était fatigué, cela se voyait aux cernes sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il à son poste ?

« Elle hurle depuis des heures qu’elle est innocente. Elle refuse de répondre à mes questions. Elle ne fait que vomir. Je crois qu’elle finira à l’asile. La folie pourrait faire partie des circonstances atténuantes pour le meurtre de la gamine.

\- A-t-elle avoué ?

\- Seulement ce que vous savez déjà. Elle est bien madame Jane Nordon, elle a quitté son mari Paul Nordon depuis cinq ans. Il la battait violemment et était d’une jalousie maladive. Elle avait peur de mourir un jour de sa main. Elle avait prévenu la police après avoir finie une fois à l’hôpital, mais la police ne s’est jamais chargée de cette affaire. Mme Nordon a donc quitté son mari et la petite annonce pour une place de gouvernante loin de Londres lui a paru la planche de salut.

\- Comment a-t-elle été engagée ?

\- Par le colonel sans nul doute.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? demandai-je avec stupeur.

\- Nous cherchons à mettre la main sur son mari, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il faut aussi vérifier ses dires. Que fait donc votre ami ? Il nous aurait été bien utile maintenant qu’il y a des vraies recherches à entreprendre et non des élucubrations à colporter. »

Je frémis sous l’insulte mais repris le fil de la conversation.

«  Et Adèle ?

\- Aucune nouvelle. Mais je saurai faire avouer à cette femme ce qu’elle sait. Elle a du enterrer le corps de la gamine non loin de la maison.

\- Mais il n’y a aucune preuve.

\- Le flacon me semble assez parlant.

\- On peut l’avoir mis là !

\- Le tiroir ferme à clé et il n’y a que Mme Nordon qui la possède.

\- On a pu en faire un double.

\- Vous avez trop d’imagination mon pauvre docteur Watson. Je suis quelqu’un de simple, je connais les criminels et Mme Nordon en est une, sans le moindre doute. Le fait qu’elle soit entrée au service du colonel sous un faux nom me paraît déjà bien suffisant. Je n’attends que ses aveux pour passer l’affaire au juge.

\- Mais…

\- Cela suffit docteur. Allez la voir, administrez-lui un calmant et si vous pouviez lui expliquer l’intérêt qu’il y a pour elle d’avouer, cela nous arrangera tous. Son avocat est près d’elle à lui tenir le même langage mais elle n’en a cure. »

Je suivis un policier qui m’entraîna dans un couloir assez long et étroit. Norwich étant une petite ville, elle disposait d’un petit commissariat et une seule pièce avait été arrangée en cellule. Habituellement cette pièce devait servir comme cellule de dégrisement dans une petite ville perdue comme Norwich et non à enfermer une femme accusée d’enlèvement et de meurtre.

Elle attendait Sherlock Holmes et eut la déception de me voir arriver. Son beau visage avait pris une teinte de cendre mais ses yeux paraissaient allumés d’une fièvre folle. Un vieil homme se tenait près d’elle, il se leva à mon approche et se présenta :

« Maître Cavendish. Vous devez être M. Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Non, je ne suis que le docteur Watson.

\- Un docteur ? Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Vous allez pouvoir secourir Mme Nordon, elle est très malade.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de médecin, j’ai besoin de M. Holmes, hurla-t-elle d’une voix stridente.

\- Vous voyez docteur l’état de nervosité dans lequel se trouve ma cliente. Impossible de la faire se calmer, il y aurait pourtant de l’urgence à pouvoir discuter posément de tout cela.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter, je veux être libérée. Je suis innocente. »

Elle se tordait les mains avec ardeur. Nerveuse, fatiguée, elle semblait devenir folle en effet. Je la fis s’asseoir sur la paillasse présente dans la petite pièce et l’auscultai rapidement.

« Vous vous faites du mal et ce n’est pas bon pour l’enfant, la grondai-je gentiment.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que cela me fasse que cet enfant vive ou meure, maintenant que son père me croit une meurtrière ?

\- Vous voulez parler du colonel ? demanda maladroitement Maître Cavendish.

\- De qui voulez-vous que je parle ? Je ne suis pas une traînée quoiqu’en disent les journaux. »

Une crise de larmes la fit se taire un instant, les épaules secouées de convulsions. Elle était hystérique, Stanley avait raison, elle allait se rendre folle à réagir ainsi. Je lui administrai du laudanum et la fis se coucher sur la paillasse. Elle me jetait des regards suppliants.

« Vous l’avez vu. Comment réagit-il ?

\- Il faut vous reposer madame. Je vous en conjure.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Elle me serrait la main à la broyer.

« Il vous a déshéritée.

\- Mon Dieu. »

Sa tête retomba sur le côté et elle pleura sans discontinuer.

« Il me croit donc coupable. Il n’a plus confiance en moi.

\- Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas avoué qui vous étiez ?

\- Il ne m’aurait pas épousée. Mon mari est encore en vie.

\- Mais vous avez commis une faute grave en vous taisant madame, s’écria l’avocat.

\- Je le sais. Mais j’avais tellement peur de le perdre… »

Et elle se tut, vaincue par la fatigue et la drogue. Le calme retomba dans la cellule. L’avocat, soulagé, me regarda.

« Quelle femme ! Elle se tuera si elle continue à faire de telles crises.

\- Et elle tuera son enfant, répondis-je.

\- Elle espérait tellement voir M. Sherlock Holmes. Où est-il ?

\- A Londres, il avait des recherches à faire.

\- Puisse Dieu l’aider à découvrir la vérité !

\- Pensez-vous qu’elle soit coupable ? »

Le vieil avocat haussa les épaules. Nous quittâmes la cellule et une femme entra à notre suite pour garder la jeune gouvernante.

« Je dois vous avouer que je n’en sais rien. Il y a des femmes prêtes à tout pour arriver à leur fin. Mais Mme Nordon me semble bien incapable de faire du mal. Quelle tristesse qu’elle ait menti au colonel ainsi. C’est une grosse erreur. »

L’avocat me salua et quitta le commissariat. A mon tour, je dus partir, l’inspecteur Stanley ne pouvant (ou ne voulant) pas me recevoir à nouveau.

Je rentrai donc me coucher à _Cruceycroft_ , bien loin de me douter de ce qui se tramait dans le parc du domaine.

 

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que j’appris la terrible nouvelle. Un tambourinement empressé contre ma porte me réveilla et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me retrouver.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Docteur Watson, il faut venir. Sir Landsbury a disparu. »

Je reconnus avec peine la voix effrayée de la bonne Mary-Ann. Complètement éveillé, je me levai et enfilai ma robe de chambre avant d’ouvrir. Le visage de la servante était pâle, défait, elle semblait affolée.

« Comment cela disparu ?

\- Il n’est nulle part dans la maison. Son lit n’est pas défait. Il a disparu. »

Je me souvenais de l’air décidé du colonel. Se pourrait-il que…

« Est-il dans ses habitudes de disparaître ainsi ?

\- Non. J’ai préféré venir vous réveiller. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Je sortis de la chambre et me décidai à chercher toute trace du colonel. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir dans le bureau du colonel une lettre déposée sur le meuble. Quelques mots étaient tracés d’une écriture quasiment illisible.

 

_« Je ne peux plus supporter ce vide. Adèle morte, Jane coupable. Autant en finir. »_

 

« Mon Dieu, ne pus-je m’empêcher de murmurer. »

Et je me mis à courir dans la maison, comme l’avait fait Mary-Ann quelques minutes plus tôt. Je lui demandai d’envoyer Robert chercher l’inspecteur Stanley. Au bout de longues recherches dans chacune des pièces, nous sortîmes dans le parc, blanchi par la neige. La cuisinière était avec nous, surprise par tout ce remue-ménage, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait.

Et ce fut dans le parc, près des grands ormes que nous découvrîmes le colonel. Le pauvre homme, en proie au désespoir, s’état pendu à un arbre. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille au soir. Je m’en voulus atrocement de ne pas avoir prédit la chose mais aurai-je pu le faire ? Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. Avant même que je ne puisse m’approcher du corps et observer les lieux, la petite bonne se précipita, piétina autour du suicidé en tenant de dépendre le corps.

« NON, hurlai-je, la clouant sur place. Il ne faut toucher à rien.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tant que la police n’aura pas examiné les lieux, il ne faut rien changer.

\- Voyons docteur, reprit la vieille cuisinière qui s’était mise à pleurer. Il n’est pas chrétien de le laisser ainsi. Nous devons le descendre de là, le pauvre homme.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Rentrez à la maison et préparez du thé. »

Après des larmoiements et des tergiversations, les deux femmes me laissèrent enfin seul. Je pus commencer à examiner les lieux, attendant avec impatience le retour de Robert avec la police. Hélas, mes capacités d’observation sont bien moindres que celles de mon ami et je ne découvris rien. Le piétinement de Mary-Ann avait brouillé les empreintes et j’étais incapable de déceler quelles étaient les siennes, celles du colonel ou d’une tierce personne. Aux alentours du corps se trouvaient la lisière de la forêt et le fameux tombeau du la famille Landsbury. La neige ne recouvrant pas tout le sol dans cette zone boisée, je n’arrivais pas à découvrir des empreintes. J’approchai du caveau. C’était un bâtiment assez étroit, en pierres de taille blanches. Un caveau de famille dans lequel se trouvaient enterrés les grands noms des Landsbury. La grille d’entrée n’était pas fermée à clé. Je tremblai de froid, me maudissant d’être sorti aussi bêtement en chemise de nuit avec une simple robe de chambre. Je poussai la grille et entrai dans le tombeau, désireux de quitter le froid glacial.

Le caveau se composait d’une seule petite pièce, noire et humide comme une cave. Le froid y était quasiment aussi vif qu’à l’extérieur, je n’étais protégé que contre le vent. Je tâtonnai les murs et me cognai contre le plafond très bas, une voûte en berceau. Mes pieds rencontrèrent une masse molle où ils s’empêtrèrent. Une rapide angoisse me saisit, était-ce un corps ? Je me penchai et tâtai la masse avec inquiétude. C’était du tissu, mon cœur battait à grands coups mais je ne découvris aucun corps. Je pris le tissu et l’attirai à la lumière. C’était une grande couverture que quelqu’un avait roulée en boule. L’angoisse fit place au soulagement, mais une question demeurait : qui avait placé une couverture dans ce coin perdu ? Je manquai de lumière pour continuer mes recherches et courus vers la maison en emportant la couverture, abandonnant le malheureux Landsbury.

Dans la maison, mes ordres avaient été suivis et du thé m’attendait. Les deux femmes, réunies par la peur et le chagrin, étaient assises ensemble dans le salon. A mon arrivée, elles se levèrent.

« La police est-elle arrivée ?

\- Non, docteur. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Il y avait cette couverture dans le caveau, la reconnaissez-vous ? »

Elles observèrent la couverture. Mary-Ann poussa un hurlement.

« Elle appartient à Robert. C’est une des couvertures des chevaux. N’est-ce pas Emmy ? »

La cuisinière la regardait attentivement et ne sut que répondre. Elle balbutia :

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne vais jamais dans l’écurie. On dirait une couverture de cheval en effet.

\- Que fait donc Robert ? Ne devrait-il pas déjà être de retour ? demanda avec anxiété la jeune bonne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller chercher la police. Restez ici mesdames et si la police arrive dîtes-lui que je ne serais pas long. »

Les deux femmes, au comble de l’inquiétude, acquiescèrent. Je filai m’habiller et courus à l’écurie. Les recherches dans le caveau pouvaient attendre mais je maudissais Holmes de ne pas être présent. Le colonel possédait plusieurs chevaux. Le cocher n’était parti qu’avec la voiture attelée. Je choisis un grand hongre, l’air passablement calme et partis pour le commissariat.

Mon arrivée fit sensation. L’inspecteur Stanley était toujours présent. Il avait du passer la nuit au poste, étendu sur un lit de sangles. Il écouta mes nouvelles avec stupeur et exaspération. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour rassembler ses hommes et me suivre jusqu’à la maison du colonel.

Enfin, les femmes furent soulagées de nous voir arriver. L’inspecteur Stanley n’était peut-être pas quelqu’un de sympathique ou d’agréable mais il était efficace. En peu de temps, le secteur fut fouillé avec précaution et application. On apporta de la lumière et le caveau fut investi.

En plus de la couverture, divers objets furent découverts, entre autre une assiette, un broc rempli d’eau, un seau et un manteau rouge à pompons. Le manteau fit grande sensation parmi les servantes, c’était celui d’Adèle. Mais de la jeune fille, il n’y avait aucune trace. Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ?

L’inspecteur ne décolérait pas contre ses hommes. N’étaient-ils pas censés avoir fouillé cet endroit avec soin ? Mais les hommes ne surent quoi répondre, il n’y avait rien la veille. Stanley ne les crut pas et leur mirent à tous un blâme, seul j’échappai à sa vindicte. Peut-être parce que je n’étais qu’un civil. Stanley envoya ses hommes reprendre leurs recherches, les menaçant des pires représailles si leur travail était bâclé. Bientôt nous nous trouvâmes auprès du corps de Landsbury que deux policiers dépendaient enfin. Il fut déposé à terre, recouvert par un drap. Les deux policiers s’en chargèrent et le menèrent dans la maison. Une fois seuls, l’inspecteur grogna :

« Les imbéciles. Ils n’ont pas du fouiller cet endroit.

\- A moins que rien n’y fût, risquai-je.

\- Où diable le cocher a-t-il pu enterrer le corps de la petite ?

\- Il est parti avec la voiture vous chercher. Qu’a-t-il pu devenir ?

\- Il s’est enfui. Mais nous le retrouverons, je vous le garantis. »

L’inspecteur disparut, voulant surveiller ses hommes de peur qu’ils n’oublient de nouveau des lieux à examiner. Je restai donc seul près du caveau. Il faisait si froid. Que faisait de si important Holmes, resté bien au chaud à Londres ?

« J’ai échoué Watson, me souffla une voix bien connue. »


	5. OÙ LE COCHER DEVIENT UN PERSONNAGE CENTRAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "J'ai échoué Watson"... Oui. Mais à quel point ? Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson sont toujours sur la piste de la petite Adèle Landsbury

\- HOLMES ! ENFIN vous voilà. »

Je me retournai et aperçut Sherlock Holmes près du grand orme. Il devait être présent depuis quelques minutes sans que je ne l’ai remarqué. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, un bras appuyé contre un arbre, le front posé contre le tronc.

« J’ai échoué et le colonel est mort. Quel gâchis !

\- Voyons Holmes, commençai-je en m’approchant du détective. »

Il ne paraissait pas m’entendre, le front toujours contre le tronc.

« J’aurai du comprendre plus vite, empêcher l’irréparable...

\- Qu’auriez-vous pu faire, cher ami ? Le colonel était désespéré. Quelque chose a du le pousser à bout.

\- Quelque chose ? Que voulez-vous dire Watson ? »

Les yeux s’étaient rouverts sur un éclair gris acier. Holmes me jeta un regard perçant. J’avais parlé sans réfléchir, essayant juste de lui remonter le moral.

« Comment était-il la dernière fois que vous l’avez vu ?

\- Résolu. Il venait de déshériter Mme Nordon. Même si le nom est faux sur le testament, il voulait être sûr qu’elle n’hériterait jamais de sa fortune.

\- Et il se serait suicidé après cela ? »

Je ne trouvai quoi répondre. Dans la nuit, le colonel avait du réfléchir et ne pouvant dormir, il s’était résolu à se tuer.

«  Pas très convaincant n’est-ce pas Watson ?

\- Le colonel ne devait plus croire à la survie de sa fille. Il a laissé un message d’adieu où il parlait d’Adèle morte et de Jane coupable. Il a du craquer.

\- Qui le lui aurait dit ? »

Holmes se redressa et s’approcha de moi, sensiblement plus déterminé que jamais.

« La petite est bien morte Watson.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je ne suis pas resté à Londres aussi longtemps rien que pour me chauffer à la cheminée comme vous semblez le croire, mon cher Watson, sourit tristement Holmes.

\- Mais je n’ai rien dit de tel !

\- Vos yeux parlent pour vous, je vous l’ai toujours dit. Venez, marchons un peu, je n’ai pas envie de rencontrer l’inspecteur Stanley et de subir ses récriminations. »

Et je suivis le détective dans les profondeurs de la forêt, à l’extrême limite du grand domaine de _Cruceycroft_. Il marchait doucement, ne boitant que très légèrement, ainsi il devait s’être réellement foulé une cheville. Je ne souhaitais pas briser le silence et attendais ses paroles.

« J’ai retrouvé Paul Nordon. Il est fâché du retour de sa femme. Il croyait qu’elle s’était suicidée. D’ailleurs il l’a menacée des pires représailles si elle réapparaissait à la maison. C’est un alcoolique très violent. De toute façon, il a trouvé une autre malheureuse sur laquelle il peut frapper sans crainte.

\- Mme Nordon a eu raison de fuir un tel personnage.

\- Oui mais pas de mentir au colonel. La polyandrie est punie par la loi.

\- Qu’avez-vous trouvé d’autre ?

\- J’ai retrouvé le messager. Une récompense publiée dans le _Daily Telegraph_ est toujours alléchante. Mais il ne m’a rien appris. Je dois avouer que la manière de jouer de notre homme est assez habile. Il a fait appel à un porteur et l’a attendu tranquillement devant la porte du 221 b Baker Street. Le porteur aurait juré que cet homme venait bien du 221 b et qu’il était bien M. Sherlock Holmes.

\- Incroyable ! Devant le 221 b !

\- N’est-ce pas ? Et le plus beau c’est que nous avons un signalement précis de notre homme. Il portait un macfarlane et une casquette de chasse à carreaux, il fumait une longue pipe… Cette description ne vous rappelle personne Watson ?

\- Vous !

\- Moi, selon les dessins inspirés de M. Sidney Paget dans le _Strand_. Comment vouliez-vous que notre messager ne fasse pas confiance à une telle sommité ? Quant au reste de ma personne, le porteur ne se souvient que d’une chose, je portais une grande barbe noire et des lunettes. »

Holmes souriait mais je sentais qu’il était fâché. Cent fois j’avais demandé à mon agent littéraire, le sympathique docteur Arthur Conan Doyle de retirer ces illustrations ou de changer leur style. Rien n’y avait fait. Notre homme avait été très intelligent, même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on utilisait à mauvais escient le nom et le renom du détective. Il avait seulement été un peu plus loin que les autres, contrefaisant aussi l’image du grand détective.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Holmes.

\- Mon « physique » étant très reconnaissable, je dois avouer que cet homme a été très ingénieux. Enfin la piste s’est arrêtée là, je ne peux espérer trouver notre homme. Il s’est évaporé dans la foule sans nul doute.

\- Et Adèle ? 

\- Le _Daily Telegraph_ a reçu une nouvelle lettre de notre corbeau. Bien entendu, je n’en suis pas l’auteur. Si je résume mes actes de ces dernières heures, je suis allé d’échecs en déceptions. Au siège du _Daily Telegraph,_ le journaliste Roy Robston ne m’a rien appris. Ce dernier m’avoua bien vite qu’il ne connaissait pas Sherlock Holmes, qu’il ne l’avait pas même rencontré…jusqu’à ce jour. »

Holmes eut un petit sourire.

« Donc un porteur s’était présenté il y a quelques jours et avait apporté un message de ma part. Ce n’était pas la première fois que j’utilisais les journaux pour faire avancer une enquête et comme je demandais la collaboration du _Daily Telegraph,_ Roy Robston a été très heureux de m’aider dans mes recherches. Je pense aussi qu’il était content d’avoir un scoop à diffuser. J’ai donc lu le message que je suis censé avoir écrit mais il n’avait rien d’exceptionnel, il reprenait juste les termes de l’article suivi de l’ordre de le publier en première page le jour dit. Robston était désolé de s’être laissé ainsi tromper, il m’a promis de me prévenir si une nouvelle lettre du corbeau arrivait à la rédaction. La voici ! »

Et Holmes me tendit une missive.

 

_« M. Robston,_

 

_Je vous serais gréé de diffuser en première page un nouvel article au sujet de l’affaire Landsbury. Cette contribution me permettra de déjouer les coupables et de les forcer à avouer où est enterré le corps de la petite Adèle. Veuillez publier ceci :_

 

_« M. Sherlock Holmes continue son enquête à Norwich. Comme il l’avait promis à notre journaliste, il a accepté de dévoiler quelques aspects de cette malheureuse affaire._

_Le détective a découvert la preuve irréfutable que la jeune Adèle Landsbury est morte et qu’il ne manque que son corps pour que le dossier soit enfin clos. En effet, qu’est donc devenue la morphine qui a servi à endormir la petite le soir de son enlèvement ? N’était-elle pas dans la tisane servie chaque soir à Adèle et n’était-ce pas la perfide gouvernante qui la lui servait ? Et le manteau rouge ? M. Holmes se demande pourquoi le caveau n’a pas été encore fouillé ! Et le sol de la forêt à la lisière du domaine_ Cruceycroft _est moins gelé qu’ailleurs. Plus facile à creuser…_

_Il va sans dire que M. Holmes est certain de la culpabilité de Mme Nordon, qui n’a plus qu’à avouer son crime._

_D’ailleurs qu’attend-t-elle pour le faire alors que tout est d’ores et déjà joué ? »_

 

« Machiavélique ! Il espérait que la jeune Mme Nordon poussée à bout ne commette un acte désespéré.

\- J’ai pris le premier train et suis revenu. Comment va-t-elle Watson ?

\- Très mal, elle pourrait bien perdre son enfant si elle n’arrive pas à se calmer. »

Devant la surprise de Holmes, peu au fait de la sensibilité féminine, je lui racontai la rencontre avec Mme Nordon. Il secoua la tête, attristé.

« Et la nouvelle du suicide du colonel ne va pas la rendre plus raisonnable.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous être certain qu’Adèle est morte ?

\- L’auteur de ces lignes n’a pas menti la première fois. Je crains qu’il ne mente pas non plus cette fois-ci. Notre homme est bien celui qui a enlevé et tué Adèle, il essaye juste de faire accuser Mme Nordon de son crime.

\- Alors Mme Nordon est innocente et peut être libérée !!

\- Peut-être Watson, peut-être… A moins que cela ne fasse partie d’un plan… 

\- Un plan ? 

\- En tout cas quelqu’un savait et l’a dit au colonel, le poussant ainsi au suicide. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Holmes se tut et examina les environs. Malgré nous, nous étions retourné près du caveau. Les voix des policiers nous parvenaient, ils fouillaient la maison à présent. Certains devaient même creuser quelque part. Holmes examina le grand orme sur lequel Landsbury s’était pendu par désespoir. Le détective regarda ensuite la terre et les alentours. Enfin il entra dans le caveau sans lumière. Holmes avait-il des yeux suffisamment perçant pour pénétrer les ténèbres du tombeau sans flambeau ?

Sûr qu’il n’y avait plus rien, je l’attendais. Je fus surpris de voir apparaître Mary-Ann, elle sembla aussi surprise de me voir là mais s’approcha quand même.

« Docteur Watson, nous nous demandions où vous étiez passé.

\- Je n’ai pas bougé de là.

\- Vous devez être frigorifié, venez donc vous réchauffer dans la maison. L’inspecteur y est aussi. »

Avant de pouvoir répondre, la voix sèche de mon ami, ressorti du caveau couvert de poussière, résonna :

« Excellente idée mademoiselle. Nous vous suivons.

\- M. Holmes ! Vous êtes revenu ! s’écria-t-elle, ébahi. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, reprit-elle plus sûre d’elle, vous auriez du prévenir de votre retour. Nous aurions préparé votre chambre.

\- Veuillez m’en excuser. »

La jeune servante nous précéda parmi les allées du parc jusqu’au salon de _Cruceycroft_.

 

L’inspecteur Stanley fut très content de revoir Holmes. Il était assis devant le feu, une tasse de thé à la main, immédiatement Mary-Ann se porta à son service et lui proposa des gâteaux.

« Ha M. Holmes ! Vous ne nous avez pas abandonné à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne me le serais pas permis Inspecteur.

\- Des nouvelles de la capitale ?

\- M. Nordon existe bel et bien, je l’ai retrouvé.

\- Bien. La première partie du discours de Mme Nordon est donc véridique. J’ai câblé à Londres mais aucune information ne m’était encore parvenue. Il devra venir témoigner au procès.

\- Au procès ? m’écriai-je surpris.

\- Celui de cette femme et de son complice.

\- Quant à l’auteur des messages, reprit Holmes en haussant les épaules, je n’ai pas pu mettre la main dessus. Je ne désespère pas.

\- Certainement Robert.

\- Le cocher ? demanda Holmes sans surprise.

\- Il a disparu ce matin, peu après la découverte du corps de Sir Landsbury. C’est le complice de Mme Nordon, j’en suis certain. Il a fui mais nous le retrouverons. Faites-moi confiance !

\- Quant à Adèle, il va falloir redoubler d’effort et faire de plus amples recherches. Son corps doit être quelque part, enterré. »

L’inspecteur regarda Holmes, ébahi, et reçut la dépêche du journal de ses mains. Holmes s’assit à son tour sur un fauteuil devant le feu, je l’imitai. Aussitôt Mary-Ann nous servit une tasse de thé brûlante et quelques gâteaux. Ils étaient délicieux, à l’anis.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture des quelques lignes, les yeux de Stanley s’écarquillaient, enfin ils se posèrent sur Holmes, effarés. Ce dernier fit un geste de dénégation, non il n’était pas l’auteur de ce message.

« Il va falloir creuser. Avec cette satanée neige qui a tout recouvert, nous ne découvrirons rien avant le printemps. »

Holmes acquiesça. L’inspecteur s’expliqua à son tour, non sans avoir repris un gâteau à l’anis :

« Nous avons en effet découvert dans le caveau le manteau de la petite et une couverture. Les servantes l’ont formellement reconnu. Mes hommes ont très mal fouillé le domaine. Enfin il est certain qu’Adèle a vécu là quelques jours sous la surveillance de quelqu’un. Le cocher sans nul doute.

\- C’est en effet la conclusion qu’on peut tirer lorsqu’on examine les lieux.

\- Merci de m’appuyer M. Holmes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir tuée tout de suite ? demandai-je.

\- Pour se laisser du temps, répondit Stanley. Il fallait voir comment l’affaire allait tourner. »

L’inspecteur se prit la tête à deux mains, après avoir déposé la tasse près de la cheminée.

« Mais alors je ne comprends plus ce que vient faire Mme Nordon dans cette histoire.

\- Peut-être est-elle innocente, risquai-je.

\- Peut-être en effet.

\- Vous ne la croyez donc plus coupable ? reprit Holmes, soufflant sur le thé chaud que la jeune Mary-Ann venait de lui servir avec un fort aimable sourire.

\- Je ne sais plus M. Holmes. Vous embrouillez une affaire si simple avec vos révélations de dernière minute.

\- Je vais vous révéler ce que je pense de cette affaire, s’écria Holmes en rendant son sourire à Mary-Ann qui lui tendait le plateau de gâteaux. »

Cette jeune servante faisait admirablement son travail, une vraie perle. Après s’être occupée si gentiment de Holmes, elle se chargea de moi, me resservant une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux avec un sourire charmant. J’eus de la peine à suivre le discours de mon compagnon. Je venais de remarquer combien Mary-Ann était une jolie personne, toute menue, aux bouclettes brunes et aux yeux bruns chatoyants. Je dus me reprendre pour tendre l’oreille, ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Holmes de faire part de ses réflexions durant le cours d’une enquête. Nous fûmes tout ouïe, enfin je m’y efforçai, même la jeune Mary-Ann après m’avoir servi aimablement resta dans la pièce en ayant l’air de se charger des poussières sur le meuble.

«  A mon sens et selon ce que j’ai découvert durant mes recherches, Robert n’aimait pas la gouvernante, tout le monde le sait d’ailleurs. Il a donc tout tenté pour la faire partir. Mais lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le colonel était tombé amoureux de cette intrigante et qu’il se préparait à l’épouser, ce vieux majordome, attaché depuis longtemps au service des Landsbury monta un plan atroce. Il avait décidé d’enlever la fille du colonel et de tout faire pour que la gouvernante soit accusée à sa place. »

Je voulus dire quelque chose contre la théorie extravagante à mon sens de Holmes mais il me jeta un regard pénétrant qui me fit taire.

« Donc le soir de l’enlèvement d’Adèle, Robert se débrouille pour monter assez tard dans la chambre d’Adèle. De toute façon il doit allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Bien entendu, il en profite pour droguer la petite, déjà endormie, avec de la morphine. Il veut être certain que celle-ci ne se réveillera pas durant son périple.

\- Attendez M. Holmes, coupa Stanley. Nous avons découvert la morphine dans les affaires personnelles de Mme Nordon, pas dans celles de Robert.

\- Comme l’a dit le colonel, Robert était employé comme homme à tout faire dans le domaine. Il bricolait, jardinait, se chargeait des chevaux… Facile pour ce bricoleur de fabriquer une fausse clé et de cacher la drogue dans le tiroir de la gouvernante. »

Stanley sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais ne sachant comment contrer Holmes, il acquiesça :

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais nous verrons cela lorsque nous le tiendrons.

\- Il enlève la gamine et la cache dans le caveau. Enfin, il attend que je sois appelé pour me charger de cette affaire. Il connaît ma réputation et il veut jouer sur elle. Il écrit les lettres, les envoie à un journal connu de Londres. Il prévoit tout.

\- Mais mes hommes sont censés avoir fouillé tout le périmètre. Nous aurions retrouvé la fille si elle était restée à _Cruceycroft_.

\- Elle vous a échappé. Robert était-il présent lors de vos fouilles ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas… Certainement.

\- Pardonnez-moi messieurs, murmura Mary-Ann en rougissant adorablement. Mais le colonel avait envoyé Robert chercher des médicaments pour soigner Mme Nordon. Elle était très mal, encore sous le choc de la disparition d’Adèle.

\- Tout s’explique, rugit Stanley en se dressant de toute sa hauteur. C’est dans la voiture qu’il a cachée la gamine, assommée par la drogue. Et il l’a promenée sous nos yeux tandis qu’on cherchait partout dans _Cruceycroft_. Ensuite il l’a tranquillement remise dans le caveau, sûr que les policiers n’y reviendraient pas de sitôt. Comme tout est limpide grâce à vous, M. Holmes ! »

N’y pouvant plus, je coupai court aux remarques exaltées de l’inspecteur, dédaignant le regard incisif de Holmes me réclamant clairement le silence.

\- Je trouve qu’il a pris des risques inconsidérés en ne tuant pas immédiatement la petite, murmurai-je. Quelle incohérence !

\- Il devait attendre avant de la tuer Watson, reprit Holmes. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il lui a apporté de la nourriture, une couverture chaude… Il ne fallait pas qu’elle meure avant de sceller le sort de Mme Nordon.

\- Mais il a quand même du se résoudre à tuer Adèle, déclara Stanley.

\- Et c’est là que le bât blesse. Robert n’aimait pas la gouvernante, il ne voulait surtout pas qu’elle hérite de _Cruceycrof_ , il a du tuer la fillemais il ne souhaitait pas la mort du colonel. Devant le suicide de ce dernier, Robert a pris peur et s’est enfui.

\- Qu’espérait-il ?

\- Simplement Watson que l’intrigante soit chassé de la maison et que le colonel Landsbury conserve son honneur.

\- Et il aurait tué la fille de son maître adoré pour arriver à ses fins. Votre théorie ne tient pas debout Holmes !

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci ? »

Holmes sortit de sa poche une lettre et nous la tendit.

 

_« Colonel,_

_Rejoignez-moi dans le caveau de votre père. J’ai des révélations à vous faire sur Mme Nordon. Venez seul ce soir à onze heures._

_Robert »_

 

« Mary-Ann. Connaissez-vous l’écriture de Robert ? »

La jeune servante s’approcha humblement et observa le papier.

« C’est bien son écriture M. Holmes.

\- Incroyable ! s’écria Stanley. Où l’avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Mais où je pensais le trouver. Au pied du grand orme, elle est tombée par terre lorsque la main du colonel la lâchée.

\- Seigneur ! Quelle tristesse, ne pus-je m’empêcher de murmurer.

\- Robert a tout gagné. Au lieu d’être content de voir son honneur sauvé, la femme trompeuse punie, le colonel s’est suicidé, lança amèrement Stanley.

\- Mais pourquoi tuer Adèle ? N’aurait-il pas été plus simple de la conserver en vie et de la rendre au colonel une fois la vérité rétablie sur Mme Nordon ? Pourquoi aller au bout de cette folie ?

\- Que de questions mon cher Watson ! Vous aurez les réponses quand vous aurez Robert devant vous. »

Je m’apprêtai à répondre mais Holmes me jeta un regard si étincelant que je décidai de me taire et d’attendre. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Vous allez devoir libérer cette malheureuse Mme Nordon, elle n’est coupable que d’avoir caché sa véritable identité.

\- Cela va sans dire. Je vais encore interroger Mme Nordon, mais elle sera libre ce soir. Peut-être a-t-elle une idée de l’endroit où se cache Robert.

\- Bonne idée. Peut-être les derniers rebondissements de l’affaire la feront avouer ce que nous ignorons encore.

\- Vous pensez vous être trompé M. Holmes ?

\- Je dis seulement que je ne suis pas infaillible.

\- Quant à moi, je sais d’ores et déjà que je ne suis pas infaillible car je me suis bel et bien trompé à votre sujet, M. Holmes. Vous êtes un brave type et un grand détective. »

Holmes et Stanley se serrèrent la main.

« A propos de Mme Nordon, veuillez lui dire que dés qu’elle sera libre, il faudra impérativement qu’elle vienne à Baker Street. J’ai des nouvelles de son mari. Et elle ne doit surtout pas s’enfuir où je serai contraint de la faire arrêter.

\- Je n’y manquerai M. Holmes. »

J’espérai un dernier éclaircissement de Holmes, mais il n’en fut rien. Et à ma grande surprise, après le départ de l’inspecteur Stanley, nous rentrâmes à Londres.

Avant de partir définitivement, Holmes souhaita rencontrer une dernière fois le notaire pour connaître le nom du légataire universel. Je l’attendis devant la porte, n’ayant nullement envie de revoir cet affreux personnage et connaissant déjà la réponse.

« C’est Michael qui hérite, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mon cher Watson. Mais je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Et ce fut le retour.


	6. OÙ UN FAMEUX TESTAMENT SURPREND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le docteur Watson est encore un homme fort et courageux...et Sherlock Holmes un homme incompréhensible et secret... Non ?

BAKER STREET était encore plus ensevelie sous la neige. Il faisait glacial. Mme Hudson s’était chargée de la cheminée et un feu d’enfer brûlait. J’étais assis devant la cheminée, savourant avec délice la chaleur des flammes sur mes joues. Holmes faisait les cent pas dans l’appartement avec impatience. Je ne comprenais pas son agitation et ne souhaitais pas interrompre ses raisonnements.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans l’immobilité la plus totale. Holmes, de plus en plus irritable, ne faisait que jouer du violon avec entrain, enchaînant les études les plus discordantes avec les grincements les plus disgracieux. La neige cessa enfin de tomber et un soleil d’hiver magnifique étincela sur Londres. La vie revint peu à peu dans les rues, les gens se remirent à faire des promenades ; moi le premier, à la fois pour échapper aux grincements du violon de Holmes et pour profiter de ce beau soleil. Je passai des journées tranquilles à mon club, retrouvant avec joie de vieux amis, le scotch et le billard.

Un jour enfin, une semaine environ après notre retour de Norwich, j’eus la surprise de rencontrer Mme Nordon dans notre salon de Baker Street, en grande conversation avec Sherlock Holmes. Elle était toute de noir vêtu, le visage pâli, les joues creusées par le chagrin. Elle écoutait le détective avec attention.

«  Vous devez me croire Mme Nordon. Tout n’est pas perdu.

\- A quoi bon ? Mon cœur est mort depuis une semaine.

\- Mais vous allez avoir un enfant madame. Il faut songer à lui.

\- Même le colonel ne l’a pas reconnu. Comment faire ce que vous me conseillez ?

\- Il faut me croire madame. »

Holmes tourna la tête et me fit signe d’approcher. Je saluai la pauvre dame, elle avait l’air plus éprouvée que jamais mais elle avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Docteur Watson ! Vous auriez du m’administrer un poison plutôt qu’un calmant cette funeste nuit-là.

\- Voyons madame.

\- Je suis à bout.

\- Je vous en prie madame, reprit patiemment Holmes, allant jusqu’à s’emparer d’une des mains gantées de la malheureuse. Ecoutez- moi. Il faut que vous retourniez à Norwich pour l’ouverture du testament du colonel Landsbury avec moi.

\- Et mon mari ? Ne suis-je pas venue sur votre ordre à son propos ?

\- Je me suis arrangé avec M. Nordon, il vous accorde le divorce.

\- A mes frais je suppose ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Pas seulement madame, sourit Holmes. Il n’est pas complètement innocent non plus.

\- Je l’ai tellement supplié de me l’accorder. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Il m’a suffit d’être persuasif. Il vit avec une nouvelle femme.

\- La malheureuse.

\- S’il ne voulait pas être accusé de bigamie, il avait tout intérêt à accepter un accord à l’amiable. Foi de Sherlock Holmes ! »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, le premier depuis longtemps, lui redonnant un peu de sa beauté d’autrefois.

« Comme tout a l’air facile avec vous. Si j’avais su…

\- Je vous en prie, il faut que vous ayez confiance en moi. Il faut aller à Norwich pour l’ouverture du testament.

\- Quand cela aura-t-il lieu ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir, fatiguée de lutter contre la volonté plus forte de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Dans trois jours. Chez le notaire Albucklhurt. Vous y serez ? »

L’empressement de Holmes était visible, la jeune femme sourit.

« Cela a l’air de beaucoup compter pour vous M. Holmes.

\- Je m’en veux de la mort du colonel. Je ne voudrai pas que son enfant légitime soit en plus spolié de son héritage.

\- Mais puisque qu’il ne l’a pas reconnu ? murmura–t-elle faiblement.

\- Nous verrons bien. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Holmes avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un air si déterminé que la jeune femme en fut saisie.

« Je vous croyais plus insensible M. Holmes, si l’on en croit les écrits du docteur Watson.

\- Il ne le faut pas. Watson a tendance à forcer le trait. »

Cette petite remarque injuste à l’encontre de mes nouvelles me fit lever un sourcil réprobateur dont Holmes n’eut cure.

« Vous m’en voyez ravie. »

Et ce fut tout. La jeune femme, logeant en ce moment chez une de ses amies non loin de Londres, nous quitta sur la promesse de revenir à Norwich.

« Voilà une jeune femme bien courageuse, n’est-ce pas Watson ? Elle doit être votre genre.

\- A quel jeu cruel vous livrez-vous avec cette pauvre femme ?

\- Allons donc, lança Holmes en levant les bras au ciel. Vous aussi vous n’avez pas confiance en moi.

\- Vous savez fort bien qu’elle n’héritera de rien. Le colonel m’a certifié qu’il l’avait déshéritée.

\- Dans un mouvement de colère, je sais.

\- Et alors ? Le résultat est le même. La malheureuse va subir un traumatisme et vous ne gagnerez rien dans cette affaire.

\- Qui sait ? »

Et Holmes disparut dans sa chambre. Je m’attendis à une nouvelle séance de violon éprouvante pour les nerfs mais j’entendis avec plaisir _L’hiver_ de Vivaldi. Je pus donc m’asseoir et profiter de cette journée si belle et ensoleillée, en essayant de percer les motivations de Holmes. Peine perdue.

 

Trois jours passèrent encore puis ce fut le départ pour Norwich. Bientôt Sherlock Holmes se retrouva à faire les cent pas devant l’étude de Maître Albucklhurt. Il attendait avec impatience Mme Nordon. Il avait poussé la fantaisie à se vêtir d’un macfarlane, récemment acheté, et d’une casquette de chasse. Il ressemblait trait pour trait au dessin de Sidney Paget. Je n’avais pas osé l’interroger, étonné de cette fantaisie.

Enfin arriva un landau attelé à de magnifiques chevaux alezans. Un homme d’une trentaine d’années en descendit. Habillé d’un élégant costume gris, une petite moustache fine, je reconnus sans peine Michael Landsbury sans même l’avoir jamais rencontré. L’exemple parfait du jeune dandy, joueur et arrogant.

« Messieurs, dit-il en souriant, retirant d’un geste souple son chapeau haut-de-forme.

\- Monsieur Landsbury, répondit Holmes en s’inclinant légèrement.

\- Quelle tristesse de se rencontrer dans de telles circonstances ! J’ai tellement d’admiration pour vous, M. Holmes.

\- Je vous remercie. Maître Albucklhurt vous attend.

\- Bien. Ne le faisons pas attendre alors. »

Et il nous salua avec grâce avant d’entrer dans l’étude du notaire. Holmes paraissait encore plus nerveux.

« Elle avait pourtant promis. Ha les femmes ! On ne peut jamais leur faire confiance ! »

Nous dûmes entrer à notre tour, ayant été convié à l’ouverture du testament sur ordre du notaire, à mon grand étonnement d’ailleurs. Qu’avions-nous à faire dans cette affaire d’une nature strictement privée ? L’affaire Landsbury était close, Holmes ne nous l’avait-il pas fait clairement comprendre ? Le reste ne nous regardait plus, surtout si Mme Nordon était absente.

Je revis la pièce assez exiguë qui servait de bureau à Maître Albucklhurt, une petite pièce admirablement bien rangée. Chaque chose était à sa place, aucun dossier ne traînait sur les meubles. Maître Albucklhurt était assis devant son bureau, les mains posées sur une grande enveloppe jaune. A notre entrée, le petit notaire jeta un regard étonné à mon compagnon. Holmes baissa les yeux. La lecture du testament ne concernait donc que trois personnes : Michael Landsbury, Mary-Ann, jolie comme un cœur sans son habit de servante, et la cuisinière Emmy, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Holmes et moi-même nous assîmes à leur côté. Le notaire entama son discours :

« Nous voici réunis pour l’ouverture du testament de feu Charles Edouard Henry Landsbury. Il a été rédigé en 1875. »

Il s’agissait donc du premier testament rédigé par le colonel Landsbury. Après ces paroles introductives, le notaire prit un long coupe-papier et très solennellement il ouvrit d’un geste sec l’enveloppe.

« Je vais donc vous lire ce…

\- Pardonnez mon retard. »

Une voix féminine essoufflée venait de couper la parole à Maître Albucklhurt. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et s’inclina galamment.

« Ce n’est rien Mme Nordon. Nous vous attendions. »

Holmes se leva, visiblement soulagé et avança un siège à Mme Nordon qui le remercia dans un murmure. De toutes les personnes présentes, seul Michael Landsbury sembla le plus mal accepter la présence de la gouvernante. Il se redressa, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

« Qu’est-ce à dire ? Que fait cette femme ici ?

\- Elle est aussi concernée par le testament M. Landsbury, répondit calmement Maître Albucklhurt.

\- Comment cela ? C’est de sa faute si mon oncle est mort, elle devrait être enfermée. Il est hors de question qu’elle hérite de quoi que ce soit, hurla Michael Landsbury.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir et vous calmer, monsieur, que Maître Albucklhurt puisse entamer la lecture du testament. »

M. Landsbury jetait des regards courroucés sur Sherlock Holmes qui venait de le sermonner comme un enfant turbulent. Le détective ne releva pas, dédaignant la colère du jeune homme. Contenant avec grande peine sa fureur, M. Landsbury se rassit. Maître Albucklhurt reprit son discours :

_« Moi, colonel Charles Edouard Henry Landsbury, sain de corps et d’esprit, rédige mon testament en 1875. L’ensemble de ma fortune, biens mobiliers et immobiliers, capital et actions boursières, revient à mon neveu Michael Landsbury. Que 200 livres soient attribuées à chacun de mes domestiques. »_

S’en suivit un discours pompeux et sans intérêt sur les détails techniques liés à la réalisation du testament, les hypothèques et les garanties…

M. Landsbury avait un sourire fat et satisfait. Les deux servantes étaient agréablement surprises de la fortune qui leur arrivait. Quant à Mme Nordon, elle baissait la tête et semblait au bord des larmes. Holmes posa une main sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda et il eut un sourire encourageant.

Enfin le notaire arriva au bout de son interminable discours et pour conclure il déclara :

« Un codicille a été ajouté au testament par le colonel en personne. Il stipule que Michael Landsbury n’héritera de sa fortune que si aucun enfant naturel ou adoptif ne venait à naître. »

Le notaire ferma tranquillement l’enveloppe après avoir remis le testament en ordre, il sourit en regardant Mme Nordon.

« Vous héritez madame d’une belle fortune. »

Les yeux de Michael Landsbury s’écarquillèrent avec stupeur. Il étouffait tellement de rage qu’il resta quelques instants sans pouvoir répondre. Les servantes étaient aussi déconcertées que lui. Même Mme Nordon avait pâli, ne sachant comment réagir. Enfin le neveu du colonel se leva à nouveau et hurla d’une voix perçante :

« Ce n’est pas possible ! Je suis le seul héritier légitime !

\- Je suis désolé, M. Landsbury, mais le testament du colonel est très clair sur ce point. Vous n’héritez de rien puisqu’un enfant naturel de votre oncle va naître.

\- Il n’a pas été reconnu par mon oncle, rugit Landsbury.

\- Si fait, répondit Holmes. J’ai ici un papier de la main du colonel qui le prouve. »

Et Holmes sortit de sa poche comme par miracle une lettre du colonel Landsbury, il nous en donna lecture.

 

 

_« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

 

_Je vous prie de veiller sur Jane Nordon. J’ai réfléchi et je veux que son enfant hérite. Ce sera notre enfant, mon fils, mon héritier._

_Votre,_

_Colonel Landsbury »_

 

« Comment… commença Michael Landsbury.

\- Simplement le colonel me l’a envoyée peu de temps avant sa mort à mon logement de Baker Street. Elle est partie l’après-midi précédant son suicide. »

Le jeune homme s’empara de la lettre et la regarda attentivement. Mary-Ann et Emmy l’examinèrent aussi.

« C’est bien son écriture, s’écria joyeusement la cuisinière. Ce brave colonel a reconnu son enfant. Quelle tristesse qu’il n’ait pas eu le courage de continuer à vivre.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire M. Holmes. Vous n’allez pas me dépouiller au profit de cette traînée. Mon oncle est mort à cause d’elle. Je saurai vous faire rendre gorge.

\- Nous verrons M Landsbury. Nous verrons. En tout cas, je vous informe que je prends Mme Nordon sous ma protection. _Qui habet aures_ … »

Et sans répondre, le jeune dandy quitta l’étude en claquant la porte. Les deux servantes se regardèrent inquiétées par la tournure des événements. Seule Mme Nordon, encore sous le choc, paraissait plus morte que vive.

« Allons madame, s’écria Holmes. Remettez-vous ! Je vous protégerai, je l’ai dit.

\- Il a reconnu notre enfant.

\- Ne vous aimait-il pas malgré tout ? Il a passé outre votre faute.»

La jeune femme lui lança un regard étincelant de larmes. Sherlock Holmes avait trop peu l’expérience des femmes pour comprendre ce que ses paroles avaient de dureté.

« Pour commencer madame, reprit le notaire. Il vous faut un excellent avocat.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Parce que notre malheureux déshérité ne va pas en rester là, expliqua Holmes. Il va tout faire pour casser le testament. Et le scandale de l’affaire Landsbury ne joue pas en votre faveur.

\- Mais je ne connais pas d’avocat... Hormis Maître Cavendish…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Je vais le mettre au courant et nous préparerons ensemble votre défense. Il y a des tribunaux en Angleterre où la parole de M. Sherlock Holmes a encore de la valeur. Vous ne pouvez pas perdre. »

Holmes avait un sourire rayonnant. Il donna la main à la jeune femme et l’aida à quitter l’étude du notaire, suivi par les deux domestiques. Le fiacre rutilant de Landsbury avait disparu. Les servantes partirent pour _Cruceycroft_ en grimpant dans la charrette d’un paysan qu’elles avaient empruntée pour le déplacement. Le colonel ne possédait qu’une seule voiture qui avait malencontreusement disparu en même temps que son conducteur, Robert, dont aucune trace n’avait été encore retrouvée.

Holmes nous entraîna dans une auberge simple de Norwich où nous prîmes trois chambres. Mme Nordon ne posa pas de questions, se laissant mener par le détective sans résister. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre où elle reçût l’ordre express de ne pas sortir et de se reposer.

Enfin, Holmes m’attira dans la salle à manger de l’auberge et nous nous assîmes.

« Il va falloir que nous redoublions de vigilance. Le piège est tendu.

\- Le piège ? Quel piège ?

\- Watson. Je vais vous charger de surveiller la gouvernante. Quant à moi, je vais tâcher de jouer mon rôle jusqu’au bout.

\- Votre rôle ? »

Je ne comprenais rien de ce que Holmes me racontait. Que se passait-il ?

Et je n’étais pas prêt de comprendre car le détective m’abandonna pour poursuivre son enquête. Je remontai dans ma chambre non loin de celle de Mme Nordon. Et les exigences de Holmes me résonnaient dans la tête. Surveiller Mme Nordon ? Avait-il peur qu’elle s’enfuit ? Qu’elle se tue ? Qu’elle soit tuée ? Que d’interrogations ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes d’un ennui mortel, je décidai d’aller voir si Mme Nordon allait bien. Je frappai à la porte et passai le reste de la journée en sa compagnie dans sa chambre. Elle s’ennuyait autant que moi et étais heureuse de discuter avec quelqu’un. J’en profitai à mon tour pour jouer un rôle, le seul que je connaisse, le rôle du médecin et lui donner quelques conseils quant à sa santé…

 

Le lendemain, Holmes n’était toujours pas de retour mais Michael Landsbury, calmé, désira rencontrer Mme Nordon. Toujours aussi élégamment vêtu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, c’était vraiment un bel homme. Il avait l’air penaud et honteux de sa colère de la veille. Il salua galamment Mme Nordon et nous tînmes une réunion dans la salle de l’auberge, au milieu des conversations des clients et de l’odeur de la nourriture qu’on préparait dans les cuisines. Du ragoût de mouton si je me rappelle bien.

« Avant toute chose madame, je vous prie d’excuser mon emportement d’hier. C’est que voyez-vous je croyais vraiment ce qu’ont dit les journaux à votre sujet. Je pensais que vous étiez coupable…

\- Ne vous excusez pas, murmura la jeune femme. Je comprends.

\- Il faut dire que j’ai été tellement surpris d’apprendre que mon oncle avait reconnu votre enfant. C’est un homme que je n’ai jamais apprécié, toujours si pointilleux sur l’honneur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer…

\- Venez-en au fait, monsieur, je vous prie. »

Mme Nordon avait dit cela d’une voix ferme, retrouvait-elle de son assurance ?

« Hé bien, reprit-il d’une voix moins suave et plus sèche. J’ai décidé madame de ne pas chercher à être cruel avec vous dans l’état où vous êtes en intentant un procès que vous êtes certaine de perdre. Par respect pour mon oncle je suis prêt à partager l’héritage.

\- Partager l’héritage ?

\- Bien entendu. Il ne nous reste qu’à nous mettre d’accord chez Maître Albucklhurt. Qu’en dîtes-vous ? Plus de procès, plus de scandale et vous pourrez élever sans problème votre enfant.

\- Aura-t-il le droit de porter le nom du colonel ?

\- Madame, vous en demandez beaucoup. Il ne saurait en être question. »

Le regard de M. Landsbury se fit compatissant, il semblait sincèrement désolé.

« C’est à moi de porter le titre madame. La société n’acceptera jamais qu’un enfant naturel hérite d’un nom aussi ancien et respecté que Landsbury. Comprenez-moi !

\- C’est tout décidé. Je refuse ! déclara Mme Nordon sur un ton qui n’admettait aucune réplique.

\- Vous faîtes une erreur madame. Vous ne pourrez gagner ce procès.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter d’argent de votre part, M. Landsbury. Vous n’êtes qu’un vil personnage. Croyez-vous que j’ai oublié les tourments que vous avez fait subir à votre oncle ?

\- Je ne tolérerai aucune insulte de la part d’une intrigante telle que vous. Croyez-vous que personne au manoir n’a remarqué votre manège ? Vous êtes une belle traînée et votre place est plus sur les trottoirs de Whitechapel que dans un manoir de la noblesse. »

Mme Nordon poussa un cri de douleur. Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour et je me redressai menaçant, Landsbury se releva et remit son chapeau sur sa tête. Avant de partir, il jeta à Mme Nordon.

« De toute façon vous allez perdre votre procès et vous vous retrouverez sans rien.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? J’ai confiance en M. Sherlock Holmes.

\- M. Holmes s’est un peu avancé en l’occurrence. Vous n’avez aucune chance, la lettre n’a pas de valeur au regard de la loi.

\- Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m’empêcher de demander, retrouvant mon calme et ayant moins l’envie de botter les fesses de cet impudent personnage.

« Car le colonel ne peut l’avoir écrite que dans un moment de folie. J’ai les témoignages du personnel du château, tous s’accordent à dire que le colonel faisait de la neurasthénie depuis l’enlèvement de sa fille. Il oscillait entre l’emportement et le désespoir le plus complet. Ne s’est-il pas suicidé ? De la même manière il a rédigé cette lettre pour M. Holmes dans un état second.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? s’écria Mme Nordon, dévoilant un visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Le docteur Watson lui-même pourra témoigner que le colonel vous a déshérité dans un accès de colère. De la même manière, il a écrit cette lettre dans un accès de désespoir. Je saurai plaider la folie pour casser le testament. »

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, elle leva les yeux vers moi mais je ne trouvai rien à dire non plus. Il était certain à mes yeux que l’esprit du colonel allait en vacillant, je ne pouvais oublier la colère froide qui l’avait poussé à déshériter madame Nordon. Michael Landsbury triompha. Il se rapprocha de madame Nordon et posa les deux mains sur la table, en attitude de vainqueur.

« Alors est-ce d’accord ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux se mettre d’accord et se partager la fortune du colonel ? 500 livres ne font-elle pas une fort jolie somme ?

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je dois en parler avec M. Holmes…

\- Au diable M. Holmes. Cette offre est à prendre ou à laisser et je ne la renouvellerai pas.

\- Je vous prie de laisser Mme Nordon tranquille, m’écriai-je, n’aimant pas son ton abrupt et retrouvant mon humeur combative. Elle vous fera savoir sa réponse d’ici quelques jours.

\- Je n’attendrai pas si longtemps docteur Watson. Faites-le bien comprendre à madame Nordon. Que cela lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Je veux ma réponse demain. »

Et d’un pas énergique, il quitta l’auberge. Mme Nordon était retombée dans son apathie et je me demandai ce que faisait Holmes une fois de plus.

Comme il semblait certain que nous devions passer une nouvelle journée seuls ensemble, je décidai d’en profiter pour faire une petite promenade. Norwich est une très jolie petite ville et il fallait oublier les tourments présents. Je réussis à décider Mme Nordon à sortir se promener dans la rue en ma compagnie, rester enfermé n’était pas bon dans son état. Mais combien je le regrettai ensuite !

Les habitants de Norwich, sans forcément penser à mal, la regardèrent passer comme une bête curieuse. L’article paru dans le journal et le suicide du colonel lui avait fait un tort extrême. La jeune femme se trouva vite suivie par quelques personnes intéressées, surtout des jeunes gens, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à faire des remarques à haute voix à son sujet dans son dos.

« Voilà la gouvernante !

\- Il paraît qu’elle hérite.

\- Pour une bonne affaire, c’est une bonne affaire. La petite enlevée, le vieux suicidé, de la belle ouvrage !

\- Et il paraît qu’elle est enceinte !

\- Du colonel ou d’un autre ? »

Des éclats de rire fusèrent à cette question impertinente. Un grand gaillard à cheveux roux s’écria en bombant le torse.

« Moi j’aurai pas dit non. Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. »

Et les rires continuèrent.

Voyant l’effet désastreux que ces plaisanteries insolentes avaient sur les nerfs de Mme Nordon, au bord des larmes, je jugeai bon d’intervenir et de la ramener à l’auberge.

« Messieurs, je vous prie de vous taire et de nous laisser en paix.

\- C’est qu’il s’énerve le bourgeois. Pardon Milord !

\- Ce doit être le prochain client. 

\- Un peu vieux pour elle, non ?

\- Ce n’est pas l’âge qui compte, il doit avoir la bourse bien garnie !! »

Cette dernière réplique me fit sortir de mes gonds et je levai les poings. Mme Nordon, épouvantée, me serra le bras de toutes ses forces.

« Mais il veut se battre le gars !

\- Je ne laisserai pas insulter ainsi l’honneur d’une dame, répliquai-je.

\- Docteur Watson, je vous en prie. Partons ! implora la jeune femme désespérée.

\- Il a l’air méchant le gros bourgeois. Pleurez pas madame, on va pas trop vous l’abîmer, il pourra encore servir ! »

Les rires ne durèrent pas longtemps car celui qui venait de parler ainsi se retrouvait assis sur ses fesses au beau milieu du trottoir, frottant sa mâchoire. Un uppercut dont je n’étais pas peu fier venait ainsi de le faire valser. C’est qu’il avait conservé la forme le vieux Watson, ses camarades du régiment en auraient été surpris. Les autres chenapans ne surent pas comment réagir, ils étaient bêtes mais pas méchants. Mme Nordon m’entraîna avec force et nous rentrâmes à l’auberge. Là elle éclata en sanglot et en imprécations contre moi, puis elle monta dans sa chambre où elle s’enferma à clé.

J’étais nettement moins fier de moi maintenant et j’attendis impatiemment le retour de Holmes. Je restai toute la journée dans la salle de l’auberge à boire et à manger pour ne pas sombrer d’ennui lorsque Holmes réapparut enfin.

Mais le détective ne fut de retour qu’en soirée, accompagné d’un homme assez âgé que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant Maître Cavendish rencontré dans des circonstances mouvementées au commissariat de Norwich.

« Bonsoir docteur Watson, dit-il en s’avançant. Comment se porte madame Nordon ? »

Il retira son chapeau dévoilant quelques cheveux gris parsemant un crâne luisant. A ma demande, il prit une chaise et s’assit à mes côtés. Holmes nous rejoignit.

« Elle ne va pas trop mal.

\- Pardonnez mon absence Watson mais Maître Cavendish et moi-même avons eu besoin de tout ce temps pour préparer un dossier judiciaire inattaquable.

\- Certes, M. Holmes, certes mais en sera-t-il comme vous l’espérez ?

\- J’en suis absolument certain, maître. Où est madame Nordon au fait ?

\- Elle boude. »

Et devant leurs regards surpris, je fus obligé de relater la pénible scène de l’après-midi, non sans raconter l’entrevue désagréable avec M. Landsbury.

« Et vous avez cogné ce malheureux en pleine rue ? Diable Watson, il ne fait pas bon se moquer des dames en votre présence. Et vous étiez prêt à rosser Landsbury. Vous n’êtes pas raisonnable, à votre âge. »

Les mésaventures de la journée amusèrent beaucoup mon ami.

\- M. Landsbury semble sûr de lui Holmes, rétorquai-je pour ne pas que la conversation s’appesantisse sur mes déplorables exploits.

\- Mais nous aussi, sourit le détective. »

Il fit un petit clin d’œil.

Puis les deux hommes voulurent parler immédiatement à Mme Nordon et nous montâmes jusqu’à sa chambre. Après quelques coups discrets sur la porte, Mme Nordon ouvrit. Elle avait toujours son air renfrogné mais lorsqu’elle aperçut M. Holmes, un sourire étincelant apparut.

« Ha M. Holmes ! Je commençais à désespérer.

\- Mais il ne le faut pas voyons. Je vous ai promis de vous protéger et je tiendrai parole. Voici Maître Cavendish, il accepte de se charger de votre affaire.

\- Vous êtes trop bon maître.

\- Je vous en prie madame, répondit le vieil homme, rougissant de modestie.»

Et l’affaire fut rondement menée, l’avocat se perdit dans des détails législatifs rébarbatifs au possible dont la conclusion fut aussi claire que celle de Holmes, le procès, si procès il y avait, était gagné d’avance.

 

C’est ce qui fut répété le lendemain dans l’étude de Maître Albucklhurt devant un Michael Landsbury atterré et ne sachant quoi répondre. Il avait perdu toute sa superbe de la veille et parut se recroqueviller au fur et à mesure que l’avocat dévoilait les différents aspects du dossier Nordon. Landsbury, certain de son succès auprès de Mme Nordon, n’était accompagné d’aucun avocat mais même sans l’aide d’un spécialiste en droit, il dut comprendre que l’affaire était d’ores et déjà perdue pour lui. A la fin, Maître Albucklhurt ordonna d’une voix autoritaire au jeune homme de veiller à ne pas déranger Mme Nordon par de nouvelles propositions menaçantes. Puis il annonça que Mme Nordon viendrait s’installer le soir même à _Cruceycroft_.

Il partit sans rétorquer, touché à mort.

Madame Nordon parut enfin retrouver toute sa joie et son espérance. Elle remerciait tout le monde à grands renforts de sourires et de révérences. Charmante jeune femme.

Soudain Holmes me prit à part au milieu de l’euphorie générale et me glissa quelques mots à l’oreille :

« Il va falloir être prudent Watson pour le dernier acte.

\- Le dernier acte ? 

\- Avez-vous votre revolver ? »

Hélas, non. Le détective s’écarta de moi et prit un air consterné. Que diable avait-il en tête ?


	7. OÙ LA VÉRITÉ ÉCLATE ENFIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la conclusion de notre enquête. Ne sont-ils pas horribles nos amants de la lande ?

L’AFFAIRE n’était pas encore terminée. Une fois close la discussion chez Maître Albucklhurt, il fut donc convenu que Mme Nordon, Holmes et moi-même, accompagnés de Maître Cavendish, devions partir sans tarder pour le domaine du feu colonel Landsbury. Holmes parut plus impatient que jamais, pressant tout le monde. Mme Nordon souhaita repasser à l’auberge pour récupérer ses malles. Et c’est avec une mauvaise volonté visible que Holmes dut attendre la jeune femme devant la porte de l’auberge où se trouvait le petit landau de Maître Cavendish, attelée à un seul cheval brun impassible, aussi vieux que son maître.

« La peste soit des femmes et de leurs caprices, marmonnait Holmes entre ses dents.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, souriai-je. Nous avons le temps.

\- Nous devrions déjà y être, je pressens le pire.

\- Le pire ? »

Mais Holmes ne dut s’expliquer davantage. Mme Nordon arrivait enfin, accompagné par plusieurs serviteurs de l’auberge chargés de ses malles. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa joie, toute sa beauté.

« Je n’ai pas été trop longue ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire charmant au détective. »

Ce ne fut que par un grognement indistinct que Holmes lui répondit.

Et la voiture partit pour son ultime voyage.

 

Nous roulions dans la campagne tranquille, nous avions quitté depuis peu Norwich et il restait la forêt à traverser. La nuit était tombée en cet hiver froid, le ciel était de cette couleur rose qui annonçait la neige. Holmes ne desserrait pas les dents, Mme Nordon souriait avec aise.

Lorsqu’eut lieu l’accident, fatal, désastreux.

Tout à coup, sur le côté gauche, par un petit chemin forestier, une voiture noire sortit du bois, à toute vitesse, ses chevaux emballés. Ce ne fut qu’un cri d’horreur qui sortit de notre landau. Le vieux cheval brun, rétif, se cabra de peur, malgré le fouet de Maître Cavendish. Nous ne pûmes éviter le véhicule et notre petit landau, si fragile, fut percuté violemment sur le côté et valsa dans le fossé. Ce fut un rude choc. Je fus projeté à plusieurs mètres. Dieu merci, je ne percutai aucun arbre.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mes esprits. Quelqu’un me tirait par la manche. Aussitôt je ressentis la brûlure du froid sur ma peau.

« Watson, souffla une voix inquiète à mes côtés.

\- Holmes, répondis-je. 

\- Dieu soit loué. Vous êtes vivant. »

Je voulus me redresser mais je me rendis compte qu’une de mes jambes gisait inerte. Peut-être brisée.

« Vous êtes blessé Watson ?

\- Ma jambe gauche, je crois qu’elle est cassée.

\- Mon Dieu.

\- Et vous ? »

Je me redressai et essayai de voir à mes côtés. Holmes était étendu sur le sol. Il rampait et tentait de se relever, visiblement choqué par l’accident. Un peu de sang coulait de son front, mais ce fut tout ce que je voyais.

« Et Mme Nordon ? m’enquis-je.

\- Je crois qu’elle est étendue dans le fourré là-bas. Je ne l’ai pas vu bouger. »

Nous nous jetâmes un regard et Holmes réussit à se traîner jusque là.

« Elle est vivante mais inconsciente. Il va falloir la secourir très vite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle perd du sang.

\- Une fausse couche ? »

Holmes ne put me répondre, il se tenait la tête. Il devait avoir cogné violemment sa tête contre quelque chose. Enfin il fut debout. Ce fut alors que je remarquai une sorte de murmure indistinct, comme un râle humain, flottant dans l’air ambiant.

« Qu’est-ce Holmes ?

\- Notre cheval. Il n’est pas mort, il a les deux jambes de devant brisés. Il souffre. Si seulement j’avais un revolver…

\- Et Cavendish ?

\- Il est mort. Sa tête a percuté un arbre. »

Je me laissai retomber, vaincu par toutes ces horreurs. J’entendis Holmes s’éloigner dans la nuit, ses pas faisaient craquer la neige. Tout était tellement silencieux autour de nous, hormis le cri de douleur du cheval blessé. Je n’arrivai pas à parler, il fallait que je me lève mais c’était une souffrance intolérable.

J’entendis les pas de Holmes revenir près de moi. Je réussis à me redresser contre le tronc d’un arbre et pus voir ce qu’il faisait. A ma grande horreur, Holmes traînait le corps de Cavendish et le déshabillait.

« Mais que…

\- Chut. Je n’ai déjà que trop tardé. »

Bientôt Holmes enleva ses propres habits et les mit au malheureux cadavre méconnaissable. Enfin il s’approcha de moi :

« La deuxième voiture est arrêtée juste à côté. Elle ne pourra plus rouler mais les chevaux sont quasiment indemnes. Il y a le cadavre de Robert près de la voiture.

\- Robert ? C’était la voiture du colonel ?

\- Watson, je vous abandonne.

\- Holmes !

\- Pardonnez-moi mon ami mais je n’en ai pas fini avec mon enquête.

\- Holmes, où allez-vous ?

\- Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir vous en sortir seul. Occupez-vous de Mme Nordon. Je reviens bientôt. »

Et Holmes en chemise ensanglantée, enfila la veste noire du notaire et disparut dans la nuit. Je fis de mon mieux pour me lever et en grimaçant de souffrance je m’approchai de Mme Nordon. Ma jambe devait être bien brisée, mais j’arrivais à poser le pied par terre. Mme Nordon était en piteux état, évanouie, le visage ensanglanté. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et empoignant chacun des arbres les uns après les autres, dans un temps indéfini je me frayai un passage jusqu’à la deuxième voiture. Là je mis encore un laps de temps immense pour empoigner les brides d’un des chevaux, dont les yeux roulaient de terreur. Un autre temps indéterminé me permit de le détacher et de l’attirer vers Mme Nordon. La pauvre bête était affolée par l’odeur du sang, de la mort et le cri continu de l’autre cheval, je tentai de la calmer de la voix.

Avec patience et forces douleurs, je l’attachai à un arbre. Puis je m’emparai du corps sans vie de Mme Nordon et la portai sur le cheval qui hennit de surprise et de peur mêlées. J’étais à bout de force et je ne pus monter sur la selle qu’au bout de la troisième ou quatrième tentative. Sans élégance je me couchai sur l’encolure du cheval, sentant la douleur irradier ma jambe. Et nous partîmes pour notre voyage en enfer.

Ce fut peut-être cette présence d’esprit et cette ténacité qui nous sauvât la vie car plusieurs coups de feu éclatèrent à ce moment-là et nous ratèrent de peu. Des arbres, tout proches, furent percutés. Le cheval, au comble de l’épouvante, effrayé de ce bruit insolite, partit tout seul au galop dans la nuit. Avant de sombrer définitivement, je priai le ciel qu’il ne rentre pas directement à _Cruceycroft_.

Je ne m’éveillai qu’au bout d’un certain temps, dont je n’eus jamais la notion exacte, dans un lit d’hôpital et je vis à mes côtés…

 

Ce fut la rage au cœur que je laissai Watson dans cette situation inconfortable, voire fatale mais je ne vis pas d’autres solutions. « Ils » allaient revenir constater la réussite de leur plan, peut-être étaient-« ils » déjà là à nous espionner. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et je suis parti.

Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pris de revolver, la vieille habitude d’en laisser la responsabilité à Watson était décidément néfaste. Il me fallait marcher, et marcher vite pour arriver au terme de mon voyage. Est-ce que ce n’était déjà pas trop tard ?

Enfin, au bout d’une longue marche dans la nuit et la neige, je poussai la grille d’entrée du caveau des Landsbury. Mais il n’y avait personne.

En un instant, ce fut clair. La petite était dans la maison, cachée quelque part. C’était le moment d’agir. Watson aurait raconté cela avec moult renfort dramatique, je ne sais pas l’imiter.

Je ne perdis pas de temps en conjectures et entrai dans le manoir par la porte de la cuisine. J’eus un peu de mal à en forcer la serrure, n’ayant pas mon matériel de cambrioleur avec moi, mais je fus bientôt dans la place.

Il faisait nuit, tout était silencieux. Je me mis à marcher à pas de loup vers la porte. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir que de me concentrer, des vertiges commencèrent à me saisir. Ma tête avait du heurter violemment une pierre lors de l’accident supposai-je.

Mais j’avançai coûte que coûte et me retrouvai dans le couloir d’entrée. Un rai de lumière sortait de sous la porte du salon. Je m’approchai en rasant les murs. Deux voix s’entendaient, des gens se disputaient, un homme et une femme. Je reconnus immédiatement Michael Landsbury et Mary-Ann.

« Et tu ne les as pas tués ?

\- J’ai vu le corps de Sherlock Holmes. Il est mort, la tête broyée.

\- La belle affaire ! Et la gouvernante ?

\- Le docteur l’a emportée sur un des chevaux. J’ai tiré avec le fusil mais je l’ai raté. Elle n’avait pas l’air vivante en tout cas, ses bras pendaient dans le vide.

\- Mon Dieu ! Qu’ai-je fait pour me retrouver avec un tel incapable ?? Tu n’as même pas été fichu de les tuer. La police va encore venir fourrer son nez partout.

\- Mais ils vont accuser Robert du crime. J’ai bien laissé le cadavre en évidence. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ensuite j’ai couru me poster derrière un arbre bonne distance pour abattre les survivants. Mais je n’ai pas été assez rapide. Et la nuit…

\- Ne cherche pas d’excuses ineptes ! Tu es un bon à rien. Ha si j’étais un homme !!! 

\- Arrête ! J’ai quand même obéi à tous tes ordres : tuer Robert, tuer mon oncle, tuer Sherlock Holmes.

\- Et la gosse ? La seule chose qui peut nous faire pendre, l’as-tu tuée ?

\- Je…je n’ai pas pu… Elle est si douce, et ce n’est qu’une gosse.

\- Une affreuse gamine prétentieuse oui. Il faut la tuer. Maintenant ! Ce soir ! Il y a trop longtemps que j’attends cela. Des jours, des semaines !!! TUE-LA !!!

\- Calme-toi. La police ne sera pas là avant longtemps.

\- Lâche ! Je vais aller la tuer moi-même cette gamine. Cela ne sera pas plus difficile que d’égorger un lapin pour le dîner. »

La poignée de la porte du salon fut tournée avec violence. Je sentis quelques sueurs froides me dégouliner dans le dos tandis que je continuai mon chemin silencieux en direction de la porte d’entrée. Mais ce ne fut qu’une fausse alerte. Leurs cris continuèrent. Landsbury promit qu’il allait le faire. La cuisinière n’arrivant pas, je compris que sa surdité était en effet profonde pour ne pas entendre un tel tapage.

Arrivé devant la porte d’entrée, je voulus m’assurer qu’elle était bien ouverte, n’aimant pas les mauvaises surprises. Nous aurions une sortie de secours. Sachant que la cuisinière dormait à l’étage, je décidai de descendre à la cave. Je n’étais pas encore allé à la cave, la petite ne pouvait qu’être là. Il me fallut donc plusieurs minutes pour me retrouver devant la porte.

Les vertiges étaient de plus en plus fort, je dus me reprendre de mon mieux pour continuer à marcher. Je n’allai  pas flancher alors que la fin était si proche ! Cela aurait été indigne d’un Holmes ! Je tournai la poignée de la porte, bien entendue elle était fermée à clé. Je mis à nouveau quelques secondes à la forcer et me retrouvai dans l’obscurité et l’humidité de la cave.

Des gémissements m’attirèrent dans le coin le plus sombre, derrière un ensemble de bouteilles. Adèle Landsbury était donc encore vivante.

« Je suis venu te sauver. Je suis un ami de ton papa. Tu comprends ? »

Un mouvement me répondit et une forme blanche s’approcha en rampant. Une petite fille couverte de poussière et de crasse me regarda avec effroi. Elle était bâillonnée et ses mains étaient attachées. Elle pleurait.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps, je défis ses liens, lui passai mon manteau noir et la pris dans mes bras.

« J’espère Mlle Landsbury que vous n’avez pas peur du noir car je vous propose une promenade nocturne. »

Elle secoua la tête et je l’emportai le plus vite possible.

La dispute s’était calmée et le silence qui résonnait maintenant dans la maison me força à être encore plus discret. Mais j’étais si faible qu’à ma grande honte, je fis craquer des marches de l’escalier de la cave. Je réussis à emmener la petite devant la porte d’entrée où je la déposai lorsque la lumière de l’entrée tout à coup m’éblouit.

« Quand je te disais que j’avais entendu du bruit, s’écria une voix à l’accent triomphant. »

Je me retournai, Michael Landsbury était là à quelques mètres, un fusil à la main, sa compagne Mary-Ann se tenait debout non loin de lui. J’étais perdu mais pas la petite. Je la regardai, elle était hypnotisée par la peur, incapable de faire un mouvement. Les deux criminels étaient encore loin de nous, je me retournai vers la gamine et lui criai :

« COURS ! »

Je la giflai pour la sortir de son mutisme et Adèle s’enfuit à toute jambe. Mary-Ann, remise de sa surprise se lança à sa poursuite dans la nuit. Quant à Michael, il s’était approché de moi et me pointai son fusil sur la poitrine, le regard mauvais. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait me faire désormais ? Les lumières dansaient devant mes yeux, ma tête tournait, j’avais de la peine à rester debout mais je tins bon. Pour rien au monde, je n’aurai montré ma faiblesse devant cet homme.

« Je vous croyais mort Holmes. J’ai vu votre cadavre. »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

« C’est là l’ennui d’être habillé toujours de la même manière, on m’identifie toujours à mes vêtements. Jamais à mon visage. Mais vous devez savoir cela aussi bien que moi-même.

\- Vous allez regretter de ne pas être mort Holmes !

\- La police sera bientôt là. Vous avez perdu Landsbury, dis-je tranquillement.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne serai plus là quand elle arrivera. »

Il fallait que je gagne du temps. Je connaissais ce genre de criminels, tellement imbu de lui-même, je n’avais qu’à le laisser croire qu’il dominait la conversation. C’était peut-être ma seule chance de m’en tirer.

« Vous fûtes un remarquable adversaire, Landsbury.

\- Et vous un remarquable emmerdeur. J’avais tellement tout préparé, tout prévu.

\- Pourquoi tout cela ? Seulement pour l’héritage ? »

Landsbury eut un petit sourire et appuya plus fortement le canon de son fusil sur ma poitrine. Raté.

« Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile Holmes. Dés le retour de Mary-Ann, je vous tue sans ménagement et nous filons tous les deux. Elle a déjà du faire son affaire à la petite. Elle a tellement de cran ma Mary-Ann. »

J’écoutai une pendule égrener les minutes quelque part dans la maison. Mais que faisait Watson ? La cuisinière sourde n’était pas prête d’arriver.

Soudain un cri terrible retentit dans le parc. Un cri d’enfant. Mon sang se glaça. Landsbury se mit à sourire.

« C’est terminé. Brave Mary-Ann. A vous d’y passer Holmes. »

Je me refusai à fermer les yeux, attendant la douleur fulgurante qui allait m’atteindre et le coup de fusil partit. Je me sentis tomber, évanoui.

 

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que je me réveillai, les joues en feu. L’inspecteur Stanley était prêt de moi, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres, l’air soulagé.

« Vous gifler fut un grand moment, M. Holmes.

\- Mais… »

Je regardai Landsbury, il était étendu sur le sol, mort. Une balle l’avait frappé à la poitrine. Dieu merci la police était arrivée à temps.

« Watson ?

\- Le docteur Watson fut héroïque ce soir M. Holmes. Il faudra lui décerner une médaille. Il est arrivé à Norwich, quasiment inconscient. Avec une fracture de la jambe. Puis on est venu me prévenir. »

Honteux de ma faiblesse, je me relevai. Une dizaine de policiers m’entouraient, le visage goguenard. Heureusement que Lestrade n’était pas parmi eux.

« Mme Nordon ?

\- A l’hôpital, avec le docteur Watson. On ne sait pas encore.»

Je réussis à faire quelques pas pour m’approcher de Landsbury. Il serrait encore dans ses mains le fusil. Des bruits de pleurs m’attirèrent au pied de l’escalier. La petite Adèle était assise sur une marche, elle pleurait. Gêné, j’allai m’enfuir et retourner vers Stanley mais elle m’appela doucement. Je m’accroupis et la regardai, m’apprêtant à lui dire quelques vagues mots d’encouragement mais ce qu’elle fit me surpris au plus haut point, je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre de démonstration, elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras, pleurant plus fort.

« Où est mon papa ? »

Je tentai de me libérer de son étreinte le plus doucement possible.

« Il… »

Je ne savais comment répondre, Watson aurait su les mots, lui.

« Où est mon papa ? répéta-t-elle. J’ai tellement prié pour qu’il vienne me chercher. Mary-Ann était très méchante avec moi, elle m’a même battue. Heureusement cousin Michael me donnait à manger mais il m’a menti. Il a promis que je reverrai papa dés que je serai libre. Et mon papa n’est pas là. Où il est ? »

J’avais enfin réussi à me dégager et je pris ses deux petites mains dans les miennes. Je ne souhaitai qu’une chose, revenir auprès de Stanley. Mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire à ces grands yeux interrogateurs. Quelque chose, mais quoi ? Malheureusement je ne connaissais que la vérité.

« Il va vous falloir être forte, Mlle Landsbury… Heu Adèle… Ton papa est mort. »

J’arrêtai là mon discours. Il m’a semblé que le récit du suicide de son père aurait été un peu dur à supporter pour une enfant de neuf ans. Enfin il m’a semblé… Un bruit me fit lever les yeux et avec un grand soulagement je vis apparaître la cuisinière en haut de l’escalier, enfin réveillée par tout le bruit, le regard effrayée. Immédiatement elle aperçut Adèle et hurla de joie.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes vivante ! Quel bonheur ! »

Et je pus abandonner la petite. Une femme saurait mieux que moi comment consoler une enfant.

 

Stanley m’attendait pour sortir dans le parc. Je le suivis.

« La bonne Mary-Ann est près du caveau.

\- Vous l’avez tuée elle aussi ?

\- Non. Nous sommes arrivés lorsqu’elle coursait la petite. C’est la petite qui a poussé un cri de peur lorsque je l’ai rattrapée près du caveau.

\- Ce cri a failli me coûter la vie.

\- J’ai laissé mes hommes arrêter Mary-Ann avant sa fuite et je suis venu vous sauver. Nous savions que vous étiez venu tout seul vous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Watson vous a raconté tout cela ?

\- C’est un grand ami que vous avez là, M. Holmes. Il se serait tué pour vous. »

Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de sensible mais l’amitié inconditionnelle du docteur Watson à mon endroit me fut toujours précieuse. Brave vieux Watson !

« Nous sommes venus le plus vite possible. Et après la découverte de la voiture de Cavendish dans le fossé, il devenait urgent que nous arrivions.

\- En effet. »

Et je décidai de ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Je n’en avais nulle envie et n’avais rien à ajouter.

Enfin je vis arriver une Mary-Ann, échevelée, tenue en respect par deux solides policiers. Le regard qu’elle me lança fut rien de moins que malveillant. Watson se serait lancée dans une description enlevée de ses yeux, son visage, ses vêtements… Je ne vis qu’une criminelle entraînée par deux policiers vers son futur châtiment car c’était la pendaison qui l’attendait.

Dans la maison, elle ne nous fit pas perdre de temps et relata la majeure partie de son histoire que je connaissais déjà :

L’amour pour Michael Landsbury, la jalousie face à une gouvernante à peine plus âgée qu’elle, la haine à l’encontre de la petite Adèle. Mary-Ann ne vivait quasiment que dans la haine et le désir de vengeance.

Cela faisait longtemps que se faisant passer pour une amie fidèle de Mme Nordon elle avait appris le secret de la véritable identité de Mlle Parker, attendant de se servir de cette précieuse information. Après la signature du nouveau testament, un plan diabolique germa dans l’esprit de la bonne. Elle et Michael décidèrent d’enlever la petite. Ce fut Mary-Ann qui versa la drogue dans la tisane, elle qui ouvrit la fenêtre tandis que son amant attendait en bas, elle qui alluma un feu d’enfer pour brûler le journal intime de la petite où celle-ci racontait à quel point elle n’aimait pas la bonne et à quel point cette dernière la détestait. Puis tout s’enchaîna. Mon arrivée était prévue, les lettres furent postées aux journaux. Le scandale à cause de Mme Nordon éclata, causant le suicide du colonel. Surtout après le coup de pouce de Michael qui écrivit à son oncle le récit de la mort de la gamine, histoire de lui briser le cœur. Lettre que Mary-Ann détruisit avec soin.

Cela faisait longtemps que Michael attendait cela lui aussi, toujours criblé de dettes, il joua son rôle de corbeau et de fourbe à la perfection. Ils avaient choisi depuis le départ Robert comme suspect. Il devait disparaître et être tué. Michael s’en chargea. Tout marchait bien, il n’y a qu’Adèle que Michael ne put se résoudre à tuer. Enfin le testament les prit de court. Michael avait juré que jamais un tel codicille n’avait été ajouté au testament, ce fut la consternation. Ils durent changer leur plan et décidèrent de supprimer tous les témoins gênants. Ce fut un échec.

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher après ce petit résumé de sourire.

« Je comprends, disais-je, votre étonnement. Surtout que ce codicille a été ajouté au testament du colonel Landsbury par mes soins. Jamais il n’a été écrit dans le testament. Ce ne fut que de cette manière que je réussi à vous piéger. »

Et je savourai à sa juste valeur le regard venimeux que Mary-Ann jeta sur moi. Je crois fermement que sans les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets elle m’aurait arraché les yeux.

« Vous avez failli, mademoiselle. Jamais Robert, au service du colonel depuis tant d’années n’aurait enlevé sa fille. Alors qu’une jeune servante et un neveu désargenté… Qui pouvait connaître le passé de la gouvernante ? Qui a eu la possibilité d’accéder au tiroir ? Qui a pu s’emparer de la clé et en faire un double ? Qui mademoiselle à part vous ? J’ai pris mes renseignements, personne cette nuit-là n’a allumé de feu. Personne n’a acheté la morphine dans la maison. Personne sinon vous ? Le pharmacien de Norwich se souvient de vous.

\- Je vous retrouverai M. Holmes, cracha-t-elle. En Enfer s’il le faut. »

Et Stanley, fatigué de ces insolences, donna le signal du départ. Je ne fus pas fâché de quitter la maison du colonel Landsbury où il ne restait qu’une vieille cuisinière et une petite orpheline en la compagnie des policiers.

Encore un long moment perdu dans le commissariat et je pus rejoindre Watson dans l’hôpital le plus proche. Moi-même, je n’étais pas dans la meilleure des formes et ne fus pas fâché de me reposer quelques heures. Et lorsque Watson se réveilla, je fus le premier être qu’il vit.

 

« Holmes ! Vous êtes là !

\- Bien entendu, où croyez-vous que j’étais ? »

Mon vieil ami semblait fatigué, les traits tirés. Il avait porté la main à sa tête. Il devait souffrir de migraines atroces.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier mon cher Watson. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie une fois encore en alertant la police.

\- Que pouvais-je faire d’autre ? répondis-je, touché au cœur par ces compliments inhabituels dans sa bouche.

\- Certes, je vous ai abandonné dans une situation on ne peut plus désagréable. »

Holmes avait le don de la litote. Je racontai en quelques phrases les parties les plus claires, les moins floues de la nuit, il en fut désolé.

A son tour il me relata la nuit qu’il avait passé et je fus heureux d’apprendre qu’Adèle Landsbury était en vie. Mais quelle femme perfide que cette Mary-Ann.

Enfin après avoir épuisé le récit de cette affaire belle et bien terminée, il fut convenu que nous rentrions à Londres dés que ma jambe pouvait supporter le voyage. Elle était bien cassée, et je ne sus jamais où j’avais puisé la force pour effectuer tout ce que j’avais réussi à accomplir cette fameuse nuit…

Pour Mme Nordon, la nuit fut aussi éprouvante, elle perdit son enfant et faillit y perdre la vie. Les médecins réussirent à la sauver _in extremis_ et je ne fus même pas sûre qu’elle leur en fut gréée. Holmes seul fut soulagé par la mort de l’enfant, à ma grande horreur, mais il s’en expliqua aussitôt :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, mon cher Watson. La mort d’un enfant est une chose abominable. Je le sais, je ne suis pas aussi insensible que vous le pensez. Mais j’ai un aveu à vous faire et qu’il m’aurait été très pénible à faire à Mme Nordon.

\- Lequel cher ami ?

\- La lettre du colonel où il reconnaissait la paternité de l’enfant est un faux.

\- Pardon ?

\- J’ai imité l’écriture du colonel.

\- Seigneur ! Comment auriez-vous fait s’il avait fallu le lui avouer ?

\- Je n’ose même pas l’imaginer. C’était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour capturer ces criminels et les amener à faire une erreur.

\- Une erreur qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie.

\- Et qui a coûté la vie à ce malheureux Cavendish. Oui Watson cette affaire n’est pas un des mes plus grands succès. Je préfère qu’elle ne soit pas publiée du vivant de Mme Nordon ou de Mlle Landsbury. Elle leur a déjà fait tant de mal. »

Je compris le sous-entendu tacite, « et à moi aussi ».

« Bien entendu Holmes, encore une affaire pour ma malle de la banque Cox and Co. »

Le détective hocha la tête avec vigueur et vint se placer devant la fenêtre pour observer la neige qui se remettait lentement à tomber sur l’Angleterre.


	8. EN GUISE D'EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin de notre petite histoire... J'aurai aimé voir Jeremy Brett jouer cette scène en compagnie d'Edward Hardwicke... Souvenirs de jeunesse...

DES MOIS passèrent. C’est avec plaisir que Sherlock Holmes et moi-même avions retrouvé la douceur de Baker Street et les premières chaleurs printanières. Mme Hudson, inquiète de notre état, nous soigna avec attention et Holmes réussit même à prendre quelques livres. Un exploit ! Quant à moi, il est de notoriété publique que la cuisine roborative de Mme Hudson n’améliora jamais mon tour de taille, comme le faisait si souvent remarquer avec tact mon ami.

Bref, la vie reprit son cours et d’autres enquêtes se déroulèrent.

 

Un jour, Holmes fut appelé à témoigner lors du procès de Mary-Ann. Il ne m’en parla qu’à demi mot, ce ne fut pas un moment très agréable. Une autre fois, il reçut un message de la prison où était enfermée la servante Mary-Ann annonçant qu’elle avait été pendue le matin même.

Holmes ne fut aucun commentaire, la mort d’un être humain ne l’avait jamais réjoui, même lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un être vil et machiavélique comme cette femme.

 

Un autre jour enfin, une lettre arriva de Norwich, écrite par Mme Nordon, qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille après son divorce, son dernier nom fut toujours Mlle Metsey.

Elle nous racontait que la vie aussi avait continué à Norwich, qu’elle-même était restée habitée à _Cruceycroft_ sur la demande de Mlle Adèle Landsbury. Aux dernières nouvelles, Adèle faisait des progrès fulgurants en équitation…

Et ce fut la véritable fin de l’affaire Adèle Landsbury.

 

 


End file.
